


My new heart

by MandarinaAzul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Some Plot, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Unhealthy Relationships, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandarinaAzul/pseuds/MandarinaAzul
Summary: Hank dies in a work related accident and Connor devastated does what he thinks is best, but he can't leave the RK900 alone.…In Spanish too!
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. My everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, maybe the tags have already given you an idea, it is toxic and sweet, but not cruel. I didn't think to translate because it gives me a lazinessssss ... but it was the temptation of the visits haha
> 
> Google translator, a lot of dictionary and bye to synonyms, without nothing more to say I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> ...
> 
> Hola gente, quizás la etiquetas ya les dieron una idea, es una toxica y dulce, pero no cruel. No pensaba traducir porque me da una flojeraaaa… pero fue la tentación de las visitas jaja
> 
> En la segunda mitad está en español

RK900 felt out of place, not only because it was a beautiful day, completely clear with a summer sun and sweltering heat that must be bothering more than one even if it was early in the morning, but because he felt that his presence in the place it wasn't necessary and it didn't fit, he had known Lieutenant Anderson for a short time, a few months and being at his funeral didn't cause the same shadow of sadness that covered everyone's faces, but there was also something else that prevented him from looking at everything calmly, a feeling of guilt that didn't could trace.

It was certainly a tragic event, but more than anything an accident, it was common to see police officers take a bullet or two during their careers and it was also common for them to die because of it, speaking of statistics.

Nines attended out of respect, but he would be lying if he said he would miss the man, even so he could feel a shred of other people's sadness, Hank had been kind to him, just as Connor was, he had suggested that his house still had room for one more person, Nines hadn't accepted, but he could be grateful to Hank, though his thoughts and feelings weren't even close to those of his counterpart, who let tears roll silently as the coffin descended.

He didn't know what to do, he was still new to that thing about feelings and emotions.

He chose to provide comfort, putting his arm around Connor's shoulders, unlike Nines who was reserved, Connor had very marked feelings towards him, even if he had never said it, he could see them clearly during the links he made to share cases information, he was like a younger brother to Connor, he had never been intimidated by Nines' superior technology, he still thought there were things he could teach him through the grayscale and Nines trusted Connor, allowing him to advising him and accepting his role as a younger brother.

Now Nines was all that Connor had left, he silently thanked his brother's hug by touching his hand on his shoulder and leaned against his chest, hoping that time could erase his sadness.

…

But time didn't wait for anyone one and after Lieutenant Anderson's funeral there were still cases to solve.

"Connor?" He spoke aloud after crossing the threshold of the door and sent a message hoping not to be blocked, Captain Fowler was kind and allowed Connor the time he needed to recover, but he had already been locked in his room for a week and Fowler was already starting to ask him about Connor, subtly pushing him to do something.

There was no lock that he couldn't break and he wasn't even curious to know how he got into his house, it was out of respect that he had decided to give him his space, but this time he entered straight in and went to the older's room, to his surprise he wasn't there, he could notice the tear stains on the pillow, still wet, and the tissues on the nightstand next to the bed. After cleaning he went to the kitchen and left the bag he carried with him on the table, bottles of Thirium that he had bought for his brother, crying so much had surely lowered Connor's reserves.

He suppressed a sigh when he saw them, he hoped that soon he could get over the lieutenant, or at least try, he didn't like see Connor suffer and a part of him wanted to do everything he could to help him, although the other part knew there wasn't much he could do, just be there for him, which made him feel a bit useless as well.

But where was Connor?

He hadn't left his room in the whole week and suddenly disappeared without saying anything, just when he was thinking of calling him, fulled whit worry, he heard the sound of the door of the house opening and he came out of the kitchen to know who it was, he was relieved to see Connor had returned with several grocery bags, and confused, he frowned wondering what the bags were for.

"Co..."

"Nines, you're back" He greeted him with a wide smile that confused him even more, it didn't seem like a fake smile like the one he uses at the funeral or a forced one as Nines expected, but genuinely happy and relaxed, as if life had returned to Connor's face, without a trace of tears in his eyes or any sadness.

"Is that food?" He asked the obvious pointing to this one, but there was a problem, they didn't need food, Connor used to cook for Hank but now it didn't make any sense.

"Ah yes…" His voice didn't have a hint of sadness or fragility either, he had to admit that he had missed hearing it like that. While he was watching him carefully and intrigued, Connor approached the kitchen passing by him "I decided to go shopping, the food in the fridge had expired"

Nines inspected him, feeling that something didn't fit with the current Connor, it was like solving a puzzle, the most obvious clue was the dirt on his shoes, he crouched while Connor didn't see him, running two fingers over it and tasted it putting it in his mouth to analyze it, it was the same composition of minerals and rock that was in the cemetery where Hank was buried, so he had gone there, that answered a question, but not the one that most interested him.

Standing up again, he watched Connor take the products out of the bags, moving lightly and he could almost hear him humming something in his mind, he thought maybe he was just exaggerating and that he shouldn't worry until he detected the sour smell of Thirium in the air, more specifically coming from the other android.

He forced Connor to turn around and he saw the blue stains on his chest, he quickly acted lifting his shirt looking for any wound. Connor didn't resist, but stiffened as Nines touched him.

"What happened?" The blood was from the pump on his chest, it had been removed, the scratch marks that the artificial skin hadn't covered were the proof, something violent and fast and... His gray eyes grew in surprise, this wasn't his biocomponent, not the original.

With calm and delicacy, Connor held Nines's hand that was still holding his clothes tightly.

"Markus helped me" He started to explain trying to look him into his eye "Nines I couldn't get over Hank, so..." He looked down at the ground for a moment letting see a bit of guilt on his face "I decided to continue with him, but I didn't want to leave you alone, I know you still need me, you are very bad at pretending that you are not affected by the comments of others or how Reed treats you, so I made a copy of my memories" He looked back into Nines' eyes " I'm here for you, just for you "

It sounded so sweet, like something he would always have wanted to hear and so honest that it was impossible for him to respond immediately, the gleam in the chocolate eyes, he had seen it before.

Nines hid it, but felt a mixture of nausea and discomfort, Connor... he was not Connor anymore, it was difficult to explain but he knew it... the way he looked at him, that was the way his brother looked at the lieutenant, the way he held her hand, had never felt so careful and how he smiled at him, it was completely different, more loving, he could have his memories, but his heart was with Hank, this Connor was for Nines as he had said.

Connor kept thinking about him until the end, even after shutting down and rebooting completely… But he couldn't accept it, even though it was what Connor wanted, it was wrong.

"You shouldn't have..." It was all he could say, for first time he felt sadness, something like a lump in his throat, heavy and falling to his stomach, Connor was closer to him than Hank, somehow he could finally understand Connor, that feeling of losing someone important "I could have helped you" But his voice remained impassive even though something burned inside him.

"You couldn't" Connor denied, squeezing his hand a little, gently, to focus his attention there, he watched as Connor released it, only to rejoin them lacing their fingers "Thank you Nines, you've always been very kind and considerate, that's why I love you" Connor's smile was soft as he said it and Nines couldn't keep holding back his emotions, like a glass too full, tears overflowed from the corners of his eyes and his expression reflected the melancholy he was struggling with, his voice became a lump inside his throat and he couldn't say anything again.

"It's okay" He comforted him trying to hug him with his free arm without letting go of his hands, the feeling was different from any physical contact they had had before, warmer and more comforting than any friend, which was worse "Please don't cry, I'm here to make you happy" That didn't help him feel less guilty, like if it was his responsibility for not being able to help him, not enough, he was never enough.

Connor looked over the other android's shoulder, towards nowhere, thoughtful, with that look that he couldn't show his brother, the younger one was his, now that those feelings for Hank were gone, there was only Nines left, from the moment he opened his eyes, the sweet and reserved android who trusted him was in his head the whole time, he didn't lie when he said that he was to make him happy and only for him, not even at Hank's funeral, Nines had been sad, but there he was quietly breaking for him.

That image of his cold gray eyes filled with tears was so sweet, he looked beautiful like that expressing how important he was to him, he would never have thought of something like that before, Nines was beautiful, he knew it from the first moment they met, but he hadn't wanted to admit it, that and more because his mind was always obfuscated by something else, he was very foolish. 

"It's okay, it's okay" He made him pull away from him to see more of that face that had captivated him and hold it in his hands, raised his head to meet glances, smiling confidently at him and wiped the liquid trail on his cheeks with his thumbs, once his skin was dry and Nines's stress levels started to drop, he made his move, holding him steady to kiss him.

Nines froze feeling the heat and pressure of his lips, was slow and careful, barely moving as if he waiting for rejection, which didn't happen, he was too surprised to react and although Connor closed his eyes and made it seem so natural, something still didn't feel right, after getting away and without a clear answer, on the second try, Nines leaned back, away from Connor, the tingling in his mouth persisted, blushing when he realized that this was his first kiss.

"What... What are you doing?"

"It's not what you wanted?" Connor kept smiling at him as if nothing bad was happening "It's okay, I know, you had to hide your feelings, because of my relationship with Hank" He tried to touch his face again, but Nines stopped him taking a step back " You don't have to worry about it anymore, I'll accept your feelings"

"No, I don't..." He had never thought of Connor like that.

"Don't be ashamed, you can say it" Nines shook his head, he didn't, Connor was his brother and as if he could read his mind he said "We are not brothers, you know, we just decided to call each other that, but we can continue pretending if you want, it might be fun" This time Connor tried to get closer but held his hands firmly instead of his face.

"It's wrong"

"Why is it wrong?"

"I don't like you Connor, not like this" He refused to believe it.

"Nines" He opened a link removing the skin from his fingers, this one hesitated for a second looking at Connor without being used to physical contact, however there was nothing on his face that prevented him from trusting him and why would there be? He decided to connect, coping him by removing his artificial skin and immediately the pulsating sensation of energy flowed through his limbs.

// Warning, virus detected // Red warning signs jumped into his vision, scaring him and causing him to let go Connor.

"Connor...!" He couldn't believe it, Connor had infected him with a virus.

"I really didn't want to have to use it" He looked at him sadly and Nines didn't know how much of it was true "I had thought of us having dinner together and get closer to you slowly, like a normal relationship, but you are very smart and you found out immediately" He smiled a little and pointed at his chest "I shouldn't have expected less from you" He sounded pleased.

"What did you do to me?..." Nines began to see blurry and his motor functions began to decline rapidly, up to 25%. He could stand, but not move with fluidity, he couldn't run to the door even if he tried.

"That virus, I created it, without the code it will take you a few hours to eliminate it. Don't worry, it will not kill you, it's more similar to a drug, first it will reduce the processing capacity of your CPU, then it will inhibit your mobility, you'll be like a helpless little puppy" He said it so calmly and indifference that Nines felt a shiver around his spine.

What the hell was all that about? He heard it but it was as if he hadn't, impossible to believe it, but the reality exceeded any of his assumption, if there were doubts before, these disappeared in a second, it wasn't Connor.

He had to assimilate it, although inside his chest he felt that something was breaking.

He had to run, as soon as possible, he began to take steps back until he hit the fridge, it was complicated, as if he had to lift a hundred pounds on each foot and the dizziness made it worse because his senses were unbalanced, he had to be smart and think, he tried to find a way out, execute a plan, something, anything that would stop the older from getting away with it. 

He couldn't, his wireless communications were blocked, every time he tried to run a simulation it failed and it was getting more difficult to think, over his shoulder he saw Connor who was still smiling impassively, resting sitting on the edge of the table, watching him pathetically try to escape.

He was trapped, like a butterfly in a spider's web.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" Could he buy time talking? Maybe negotiate?

"Didn't I tell you? I love you Nines, not as much as Hank, but I loved you, I still do, now I only care about you and I will not allow anything to separate you from my side, not like Hank, I'm so glad you are an android, we have all the time in the world, I will no longer have to worry if you get old or get shot, I can recover your memory and repair you, even build you again" Hearing it seemed like a horror tale, hinting that regardless the time that passed he wouldn't die and there would be no escape for him, even if he tried to do anything, Connor would bring him back.

"No" He touched the wall next to him and walked into the house, fear triggered his stress levels, he had never been so afraid and less of Connor, he had never felt that his life was in real danger, criminals didn't scare him, most were just words, but his integrity, Connor could tear him to pieces in a way that Nines couldn't even imagine, reduce him to nothing, to an empty shell, to a submissive servant, to unrecognizable pieces of metal, he realized that there were worse things than death.

Connor wasn't Connor, he wanted Connor back, his Connor.

He didn't get very far, almost to the door of Hank's old room, he couldn't even get near to the exit or a window, his processor wasn't working well, his thoughts weren't completely logical, he wanted to escape, but the way he chose without realizing it was a labyrinth with no exit.

"It's good that you chose this room" He heard Connor's lazy footsteps approaching down the hall, he didn't even have to chase him, just walk calmly towards his direction "I want to show you how serious I am when I say that I love you" He helped Nines to stand up, almost carefully and although he fought back, his entire weight was practically on Connor being dragged.

He carried him into the room without bothering to close the door and threw him on the bed.

Nines looked at the closet feeling that the dizziness was even worse than before, it was almost impossible to describe the sensation, the confusion and the vertigo, he had stopped distinguishing what was down and what was up, if he could have throw up would have done it, only the feeling of discomfort remained.

Trying to recover, Connor was on the side of the bed taking off his clothes, Nines figured out what was going to happen but didn't want to believe it, not Connor, he still holder hope of some kind, although he made an effort to deny it minutes before, he had nothing left to believe in.

His timer was affected, he didn't know if Connor took minutes or seconds, he only knew that he was on the side of the bed and now he was helping him take off his own clothes, even though his hand was on Connor's wrist that was opening the buttons, he was unable to make any strength, there was no impediment to unbutton his shirt, his trousers, or the moment he lowered his underwear sliding it between his legs.

"Almost" He heard his voice as if it came from far away.

His eyes widened when an unauthorized internet connection emerged, information was unintentionally downloaded and stored in his memory.

They were files and programs that he didn't recognize, incompatible with other of his programs, dangerous to some extent, his system went into crisis, there was even an overheating while the information was being downloaded, he breathed heavily, almost panting in a desperate attempt to cool down, 122°F marked his internal thermometer, but it soon began to descend, when the information was less dense and heavy, to a reasonable 104°F for someone made of metal and dropping.

"They're the case files we had, they are supposed to no longer exist but there was always a copy, I forgot to tell Captain Fowler about it" There was a laugh, small and malicious, androids didn't forget so easily, not like humans "I corrected several bugs that the programmer had and also added a personal touch, I hope you like them" The files... Nines was cold as the files made their own in his head. 

It was the most dangerous crap he had ever seen, he didn't understand how Connor could have had access to it. It was rumored that a programmer who tried to end the deviation, to return the androids to what they were, but that was a lie, it was just a patch to manipulate the android's will, making them believe that the orders given were something that they really wanted to do, but it was flawed, mediocre, Connor made it happen.

Nines could feel how his system was infiltrated, diligently breaking down all the walls that he built in a desperate attempt to stop it, to corrupted him, the virus was an annoying insect in comparison, what it did was interfere with its normal functions, the files on the other hand touched his code associating it with new commands, as if something dark and sticky was dragging between each one and zero, it made him shudder inside, it wasn't something that he could correct or eliminate, not without harming himself.

His vision became dark as more codes were tampered with in that vulgar and despicable way, although he could notice how elegantly it had been written, it wouldn't ruin him, but just because he had had the courtesy to be delicate, didn't made it kind, now that someone looking inside him would find something indescribably unsightly, it was ugly, if he had ever been proud to be the most advanced android now he was ashamed to look inside.

Why would Connor do something so horrible to him? His only consolation was to see that the essentials were still intact, but the rest ... Not even Connor's loving hand stroking his cheek could change how painful it was, not a physical pain, but worse, however slowly like a corrosive, those extra numbers began to make his bitterness and the anger turning off.

The caress was unwanted but warm, painful although pleasant, hypocritical but sweet, for a moment he didn't know what to think, though he didn't want to reflect much, focusing on the playful fingers that ran down his lips, it felt strange, but not bad, he wanted to feel those caresses long before.

The installation was successful and Nines regained his sight. He took a few seconds to make sure his systems were working properly, everything was still as before, well not everything.

"How you feel?" Connor asked leaving his face to stroke his hair, he was sitting next to him.

"I don't know" The caress was nice and that thought scared him, he wanted to run away from him but also get closer.

"What about your body?"

"There's nothing strange with my body" The strange thing was the quiet conversation they were having, he felt insulted, but correct at the same time, the fear was still there, lurking from the back of his head, but it didn't feel like fear at all.

"It worked" He said with a smile. Nines watched him closely as Connor leaned down and turned his head so he could kiss him.

"What did you do to me?" He asked with genuine curiosity, but not worry.

"What do you imagine?" He moved away to switch to a more comfortable position, climbing on the bed until he was between his legs and on Nines.

"My head..." He made an effort to find out, he was still confused, with a cloudy mind "My head is heavy" He felt Connor's lips kiss his jaw softly and slowly as he kept staring at the ceiling trying to fit a puzzle piece that didn't fit.

"That's the virus slowing down your processor" He still couldn't figure out what the files and programs specific did, they were different from the previous version, although they couldn't be far from their original purpose "Why don't you tell me you want Nines?" What did he want? Just a moment ago he wanted to escape... Now...

"I don't know" He looked at Connor confused.

"I'll tell you what you want" Nines waited listening carefully and Connor leaned in to whisper in his ear "You want to be like Hank" He remembered the man Connor loved, take his place? The absurd idea no longer sounded so absurd "You want me to look at you the same way I looked at him and care about you more than anyone else, you want to be everything to me, be my little Nines who can make me happy" It was true, Nines wanted that, he had always wanted it "I'm going to love you just like Hank" He said still whispering things in his ear, things that seduced him, things that made him shiver with terror and pleasure, things that hurt and comforted him at the same time, things that also made him love and hate Connor "No, I'm going to love you more than I did with him, I'm going to make you all mine" He declared gently kissing his neck like a loving lover, as if what he was saying was just another declaration of love, while he persuading him to spread his legs with one hand, caressing his naked thighs "Nines now will you tell me how you really feel?" Of course he would, he didn't have to lie to himself anymore. Connor looked at Nines's narrow, sleepy eyes, the gray color melting into the mist of his mind and the dull gleam of them.

"I love you too, Connor" He tried to reach for him to get him in his arms and feel him close "I was always jealous of Hank" He smiled funny at the irony, he had everything he wanted, but at what price? Was it worth it? Now he was lying down on the man's bed about to fuck with his partner, no, he shook his head, ex-partner, this Connor was his, only his "You always preferred him, he was special to you, you spent all your time with him and you only looked at me when you needed something, I felt so jealous" He wanted to cry remembering the feeling, when Connor wasn't with him, Nines had no one else to go to, he wasn't very sociable and the androids didn't trust him easily because of his background and his resemblance to the RK800, it was difficult to make friends.

"I'm so sorry" Connor's voice was full of regret, but it was hard to tell if it was true or not and the caresses of his hands were like a half-hearted apology "I didn't mean to treat you like that, I just didn't... I didn't know how important you were for me before"

"Don't ignore me again please" Without strength he tried to hold on to him with his arms and begged him to looking at him with his eyes wet with sadness as he imagined himself without Connor, returning to being the shadow that followed his steps.

"I won't" He smiled softly and pleased he kissed his cheek "I promise you" The promise made Nines happy.

As they spoke, Nines' Thirium pump began to work faster, feeling how it worked to create the fluids in his body, his tears, his saliva and his lubricant.

Connor noticed this, he began by sliding one of his hands over the smooth skin of his future lover, paler, but full of lovely freckles and warmer than his, with a thin film of perspiration to cool it down, he considered it perfect and not only because from now on, everything in him was to belong to him.

He barely touched his genitals with the back of his hands as a game, enchanted by the reaction of the hypersensitive body between his hands, why should he always be the one who take the part of the woman? He hadn't even discussed it with Hank, but one look at the intense blush on Nines's face and his lewd expression, made him reflect why Hank liked it so much, Nines was so pretty that way, different from his serene normal self and Connor wanted to see every angle of this one.

His fingers were stained with the lubricant that was beginning to drip so vulgarly, not even a Traci, no matter how excited it was, would look like this, Nines was simply appetizing, an erotic delicacy which he couldn't resist, but more important than any physical quality, it was because he belonged to him, everything about him, from the surprised and ecstatic expression his face transformed into when he slid his fingers, to the moan of delight that escaped from his mouth.

"Does it feel good?" The shaking of his legs as he continued to caress his warm insides was cute. Nines hurriedly nodded, unable to control his voice, the slightest touch was too much, for some reason all the sensors on his body were working at levels outside the recommended, his poor thoughts worsened with the overwhelming amount of pleasure, sensations that he hadn't experienced before, everything was very new and intense.

"Connor!" But no matter how good it felt, he didn't want it to be just that, he spread his legs wider without really knowing what he was doing and Nines felt even more lubricant spill.

"How indecent Nines" He joked and moved his fingers away considering that it had been enough to check if the lubrication was working properly as well as his sensitive nerves "I expected something better, less dirty for such a demure android" Somehow those words got to him, but when he tried to close his legs, Connor stopped him "Dirty talk Nines, don't you like it?" He didn't know if he liked it or not, he just didn't want to do anything that would upset Connor, he wanted to say something but he swallowed uselessly "Breathe" Connor wondered if he was nervous or was it just another effect of the corruption of his program, whatever it was, he didn’t want to waste any more time. 

Any worries in his head disappeared, any unnecessary thoughts that required extra effort, his mind remained blank, looking at Connor holding his cock with his hand to push against his hole, he let it happen, with the strange feeling that he shouldn't allow it whispering in the back of his mind, too far away to hear.

The tip pressed and slowly pushed the entire length of his cock to the base at once, hearing the lewd noise of the lubricant doing it, it seemed as if Nines's body wanted this, was so open and wet for Connor to fuck him.

He stopped for Nines to process the sensation, his hands held the bed sheets, while he shook and was vocal without realizing it, Connor made him feel full, so much that his breath escaped from his artificial lungs to give space to Connor and adjust.

"Nines" He purred his name approaching to cradle his cheek in his hand, making his gaze meet with his brown, loving and kind eyes, it was a look that contrasted both Connor's actions and words but that Nines couldn't like more, if only Connor had looked at him like that just once "I'll make sure this is special to you"

Pressing a little more his hip against Nines's, he leaned down to kiss him, this time the younger did not move away or resist, enrapture by the way he caressed his lips, feeling so light and carefree, he obediently opened his mouth allowing Connor to first lick his lips and then play with his tongue, there were small traces of Thirium in Connor's mouth that Nines's scanner caught, it was the same as Connor's, probably from the moment he pulled out his pomp.

Nines raised a shaking hand touching Connor's chest to make sure, there was no trace of blood, but something felt cold under his fingers.

"This is yours" He caught Nines off guard holding his curious hand and pressed it even more against his chest as he said it, Hank had left a void in that place, but that wouldn't happen with Nines, not again, for a reason he was doing all this, even though he thought it was cruel, even though he thought he had gone crazy, even though he hated him, Connor loved him so much that it didn't matter, he finally left a chaste kiss on his lips before beginning to move at a slow pace.

An even greater desire comes over him with the noises that Nines started to make moving faster, trying to give Nines what he wanted so much, who was screaming at that moment for Connor to penetrate him faster and stronger, he wanted to feel it more vehemently, all Nines wanted was Connor.

Nines shouted the older's name wrapping his legs around his waist with the intention of keeping him in that place, hands on the older's back held him desperately clinging to his body as if he would fall into a dark void if he let go, Connor was his connection to reality and what was happening, his everything, if he lost it, he didn't know what would happen to him, he had never felt so good and that was scary.

Connor let him taste r the pleasure, touching his body to calm the shakes in his limbs and reduce his stress that was around 80%, but he wasn't done yet and Nines knew it, feeling Connor move again with short penetrations, pushing him hard against the bed shaking and hitting the wall.

If Hank saw them at that moment... The only thought made Nines feel horny again, it was wrong, but why was it wrong? He didn't remember it, it was an annoying feeling that returned sporadically and he didn't want it distracting him, Connor’s kisses on his neck were too pleasant and the feel of his hands squeezing his hips was possessive and dominant, too good for him to want that bitter aftertaste of something he couldn't remember in his mind.

…

The effects of the virus ended in exactly seven hours, Nines began to feel that he was slowly regaining control of his body, reestablishing the functions of his limbs, also his processors worked faster and he could finally understand what was happening.

Kneeling on the bed with Connor pushing from behind, pressing harder and harder the cluster of sensors inside him, he felt completely exposed, both his body and his heart, there was no screw left that hadn't been sullied and perverted, and he didn't matter in the least, pushing with each thrust against Connor's hip, until orgasm.

It seemed like such a distant dream when Connor ended and stared at him in silence.

A dream, Nines thought as he felt Connor's semen drip down his thighs, making the stain on the sheets even bigger, now that he was gone, he felt empty, something uncomfortable that made him want to feel good and satisfied again.

He groaned feeling a shiver run through him because of that thought, he wanted to be full.

Connor's hands helped him stand up, his limbs were still weak but he was able to walk, feeling static all over his system, his joints seemed to lack lubricant and he was trying to focus his hearing and vision, he could swear Connor was saying something but he didn't know what it was, they got the shower and Connor stood in front of him before alarms reached the corners of his eyes.

// Restore memory... one minute // His memory was going to be erased, somehow he felt relief, would no longer grieve him that Connor...

He closed his eyes... waiting for the moment... 30 seconds ... He felt the older hands holding him, helping him under the shower, 20 seconds... He whispered something in his ear that made Nines open his eyes, 10 seconds...

"I'll wait for you" What did he mean? He crossed glances, he had what he wanted, those warm brown eyes light only for him.

//#######//#######//#######///#######

RK900 se sentía fuera de lugar, no sólo porque era un día hermoso, completamente despejado con un sol de verano y un calor sofocante que debía estar incomodando a más de uno aunque fuera temprano por la mañana, sino porque sentía que su presencia en el lugar no era necesaria y tampoco encajaba, había conocido al Teniente Anderson por poco tiempo, unos cuantos meses y estar en su funeral no provocaba la misma sombra de tristeza que cubría el rostro de todos, pero también había algo más que le impedía mirar todo con calma, un sentimiento de culpa que no podía rastrear.

Ciertamente fue un hecho trágico, pero más que nada un accidente, era común ver que los oficiales de policía recibieran una o dos balas durante su carrera y también era común que murieran debido a ello, hablando de estadísticas.

Nines asistió por respeto, pero mentiría si dijera que extrañaría al hombre, aun así podía sentir un ápice de la tristeza de los demás, Hank había sido amable con él, igual que lo fue Connor, había sugerido que su casa aún tenía espacio para una persona más, Nines no había aceptado, pero podía estar agradecido con Hank, aunque sus pensamientos y sentimientos no eran ni por asomo parecidos a los de su homologo, que dejaba rodar lágrimas en silencio mientras el ataúd descendía.

No sabía qué hacer, aún era nuevo con esa cosa de los sentimientos y emociones, era inexperto y torpe, por eso el detective Reed no paraba de hacerle bromas crueles.

Optó por proporcionar consuelo, rodeando los hombros de Connor con su brazo, a diferencia de Nines que era reservado, Connor si poseía sentimientos muy marcados hacia él, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, podía verlos claramente durante los enlaces que realizaba para compartir información de los casos, era como un hermano menor para Connor, jamás se había dejado intimidar por la tecnología superior de Nines, aún pensaba que había cosas que podía enseñarle a través de la escala de grises que a los androides les costaba tanto ver y Nines confiaba en Connor, permitiéndole aconsejarle y aceptando su papel como hermano menor.

Ahora Nines era todo lo que a Connor le quedaba, en silencio agradeció el abrazo de su hermano, tocando la mano en su hombro y se apoyó contra su pecho, esperando que el tiempo pudiera borrar su tristeza.

...

Pero el tiempo no esperaba a nadie y luego del funeral del Teniente Anderson todavía había casos que resolver.

"¿Connor?" Habló en voz alta luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y envió un mensaje con la esperanza de no ser bloqueado, el Capitán Fowler fue amable y le permitió a Connor el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse, pero ya llevaba una semana encerrado en su habitación y Fowler ya comenzaba a preguntarle sobre Connor, sutilmente presionando para que hiciera algo.

No había cerradura que pudiera con él y este ni siquiera tenía curiosidad por saber cómo entraba a su casa, fue por respeto que había decidido dale su espacio, pero esta vez entró directamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación del mayor, para su sorpresa no estaba ahí, pudo notar las manchas de lágrimas aún frescas sobre la almohada y los pañuelos de papel en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Después de limpiar se dirigió a la cocina y dejo la bolsa que llevaba con él sobre la mesa, botellas de Thirium que había comprado para su hermano, llorar tanto seguramente había bajado las reservas de Connor.

Reprimió un suspiro al verlas, esperaba que pronto pudiera superar lo del teniente, o por lo menos dirigirse al camino de la superación, no le gustaba ver sufrir a Connor y una parte de él quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo, aunque la otra parte sabía que no había demasiado que pudiera hacer, sólo estar ahí para él, lo que lo hacía sentir un poco inútil también.

¿Pero dónde estaba Connor?

No había abandonado su habitación en toda la semana y de repente desaparecía sin decir nada, justo cuando estaba pensando en llamarlo, lleno de preocupación, escuchó el sonido la puerta de la casa abrirse y salió de la cocina para saber quién era, sintió alivio al ver a Connor había regresado con varias bolsas de supermercado, y confusión, frunció el ceño preguntándose para qué eran las bolsas.

"Co..."

"Nines, ya volviste" Lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa lo que lo confundió todavía más, no parecía una sonrisa falsa como la que uso en el funeral o una forzada como Nines esperaba, sino auténticamente feliz y relajada, como si la vida hubiera regresado al rostro de Connor, sin rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos o tristeza alguna.

"¿Eso es comida?" Preguntó lo obvio señalando a esta, pero había un problema, ellos no necesitaban alimento, Connor solía cocinar para Hank pero ahora no tenía ningún sentido.

"Sí" Su voz tampoco tenía ápice de tristeza o fragilidad, tuvo que admitir que había extrañado escucharlo así. Mientras lo observaba atentamente e intrigado, Connor se acercó a la cocina pasando a su lado "Decidí ir de compras, la comida en el refrigerador había caducado"

Nines lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, sintiendo que algo no encajaba con el actual Connor, fue como resolver un puzle, la pista más evidente fue la tierra en sus zapatos, se agachó mientras Connor no veía, pasando dos dedos sobre esta y la probó metiéndola en su boca para analizarla, era la misma composición de minerales y roca que había en el cementerio donde enterraron a Hank, así que había ido allí, eso respondía una pregunta, pero no la que más le interesaba.

Nuevamente erguido, miró a Connor sacar los productos de las bolsas, moviéndose con ligereza y casi podía escucharlo tararear algo en su mente, pensó que quizás sólo estaba exagerando y que no debía preocuparse hasta que detecto el olor acido a Thirium en el aire, más específicamente proviniendo del otro androide.

Obligó a Connor a darse la vuelta y vio las manchas azules en su pecho, rápido actuó levantando su camisa buscando alguna herida. Connor no opuso resistencia, pero se quedó rígido mientras Nines lo tocaba.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" La sangre era de la bomba en su pecho, había sido retirada, las marcas de rasguños que no había cubierto la piel artificial eran la prueba, algo violento y rápido y... Sus ojos grises crecieron en sorpresa, este no era su biocomponente, no el original por lo menos.

Con calma y delicadeza Connor sostuvo la mano de Nines que aún sujetaba su ropa con fuerza.

"Markus me ayudó" Comenzó a explicar tratando de mirarlo a los ojos "Nines no pude superar lo de Hank, así que..." Miró hacia el suelo por un momento dejando ver un poco de culpa en su rostro "Decidí seguir con él, pero no quería dejarte solo, sé que aún me necesitas, eres muy malo fingiendo que no te afectan los comentarios de los demás o como te trata Reed, así que hice una copia de mis recuerdos" Volvió a mirar a Nines a los ojos "Estoy aquí para ti, sólo para ti" 

Sonaba tan dulce, como algo que hubiera deseado escuchar desde siempre y tan honesto que fue imposible para él responder de inmediato, el brillo en los ojos chocolate fijos en los suyos lo había visto antes.

Nines lo ocultó, pero sintió una mezcla de náuseas y malestar, Connor... ya no era Connor, era difícil explicarlo pero lo sabía... por la forma en que lo miraba, esa era la forma en que su hermano miraba al teniente, por la forma en que sostenía su mano, nunca se había sentido tan cuidadoso y como le sonreía, era completamente diferente, más afectuoso, podía tener sus recuerdos, pero su corazón estaba con Hank, este Connor era para Nines como él mismo había dicho.

Connor siguió pensando en él hasta el final, aun después de apagarse y reiniciar completamente… Pero no podía aceptarlo, aunque fue lo que Connor quiso, estaba mal.

"No debiste..." Era todo lo que podía decir, por primera vez sintió tristeza, algo como un nudo en su garganta, pesado y que caía hasta su estómago, Connor era más cercano a él que Hank, de alguna manera pudo entender por fin a Connor, ese sentimiento de perder a alguien importante "Podría haberte ayudado" Pero su voz siguió impasible aunque algo ardía dentro de él.

"No podías" Negó Connor apretando con un poco de fuerza su mano, gentil, para centrar su atención ahí, observó cómo Connor lo soltaba, sólo para volver a unirlas entrelazando sus dedos "Gracias Nines, siempre has sido muy amable y considerado, por eso te amo" La sonrisa de Connor fue suave mientras lo dijo y Nines no pudo seguir conteniendo sus emociones, como un vaso demasiado lleno, las lágrimas desbordaron desde las esquinas de sus ojos y su expresión reflejó la melancolía contra la que luchaba, su voz se convirtió en un nudo dentro de su garganta y no pudo decir nada.

"Está bien" Lo consoló tratando de abrazarlo con su brazo libre sin soltar sus manos, el sentimiento era diferente a cualquier contacto físico que habían tenido con anterioridad, mas cálido y reconfortante que el de cualquier amigo, lo que era peor "Por favor no llores, estoy aquí para hacerte feliz" Eso no ayudó a que se sintiera menos culpable, como si fuera su responsabilidad por no haber podido ayudarlo, no lo suficiente, él nunca fue suficiente.

Connor miró sobre el hombro del otro androide, hacia la nada, pensativo, con esa mirada que no podía mostrarle a su hermano, el menor era suyo, ahora que esos sentimientos por Hank se habían ido, sólo quedaba Nines, desde el momento que abrió sus ojos, el dulce y reservado androide que confiaba en él estuvo todo el tiempo en su mente, no mintió cuando dijo que estaba para hacerlo feliz y sólo para él, ni siquiera en el funeral de Hank, Nines había estado triste, pero ahí estaba rompiéndose silenciosamente por él.

Esa imagen de sus fríos ojos grises llenos de lágrimas era tan dulce, se veía hermoso así expresando lo importante que era para él, jamás hubiera pensado algo así antes, Nines era hermoso, lo sabía desde el primer instante que se conocieron, pero no lo había querido admitir, eso y más cosas porque su mente siempre estuvo ofuscada por algo más, fue muy tonto.

"Está bien, está bien" Hizo que se separara de él para ver más de ese rostro que lo había cautivado y sostenerlo entre sus manos, levantó su cabeza para cruzar miradas, sonriéndole con confianza y limpió el rastro de líquido sobre sus mejillas con los pulgares, una vez su piel estuvo seca y los niveles de estrés en Nines comenzaron a disminuir, hizo su movimiento, manteniéndolo firme para besarlo.

Nines se petrificó sintiendo el calor y la presión de sus labios, fue lento y cuidadoso, apenas moviéndose como si esperara el rechazo, lo cual no sucedió, estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y aunque Connor cerrara sus ojos y lo hiciera parecer tan natural, algo seguía sin sentirse bien, después de alejarse y sin una respuesta clara, al segundo intento, Nines se inclinó hacia atrás, alejándose de Connor, el hormigueó en su boca persistió, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que ese fue su primer beso.

"¿Qué... Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿No es lo que querías?" Connor le seguía sonriendo como si nada malo estuviera pasando "Está bien, lo sé, tuviste que ocultar tus sentimientos, por culpa de mi relación con Hank" Trató de volver a tocar su rostro, pero Nines se lo impidió retrocediendo un paso "Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, aceptare tus sentimientos"

"No, yo no..." Nunca había pensado en Connor así.

"No te avergüences, puedes decirlo" Nines sacudió la cabeza, él no, Connor era su hermano y como si pudiera leer su mente este dijo "No somos hermanos, lo sabes, sólo decidimos llamarnos así, pero podemos seguir fingiendo si tú quieres, hasta podría ser divertido" Esta vez Connor trató de acercarse pero tomó sus manos firmemente en lugar de su rostro.

"Está mal" 

"¿Por qué está mal?"

"No me gustas Connor, no así" Se negaba a creerlo.

"Nines" Abrió un enlace retirando la piel de sus dedos, el aludido dudó por un segundo observando a Connor sin estar acostumbrado al contacto físico, sin embargo no había nada en su semblante que le impidiera confiar en él ¿y por qué lo habría?, decidió conectarse, imitándolo al retirar su piel artificial y de inmediato la sensación pulsante de energía fluyó por sus extremidades.

//Advertencia, virus detectado// Los letreros de advertencias rojos saltaron en su visión, asustándolo y haciendo que lo soltara.

"¡Connor...!" No podía creerlo, Connor lo había infectado con un virus.

"En verdad no quería tener que usarlo" Lo miró con tristeza y Nines no sabía cuánto de eso era verdad "Había pensado en que cenáramos juntos y acercarme a ti lentamente, como una relación normal, pero eres muy listo y lo descubriste de inmediato" Sonrió un poco y señaló hacia su pecho "No debería haber esperado menos de ti" Sonaba complacido.

"¿Qué me hiciste?..." Nines comenzó a ver borroso y sus funciones motoras comenzaron a reducirse rápidamente, hasta en 25%. Podía mantenerse en pie, pero no moverse fluidamente, no podía correr hacia la puerta aun si lo intentara.

"Ese virus lo creé yo, sin el código fuente te llevara unas horas eliminarlo. No te preocupes, no te matara, es más parecido a una droga, primero reducirá la capacidad de procesamiento de tu CPU, después inhibirá tu movilidad, serás como un pequeño cachorro indefenso, luego descargara algunos programas de una fuente en internet" Lo dijo con tanta calma e indiferencia que Nines sintió un escalofrió alrededor de su columna.

¿Qué demonios era todo eso?, lo escuchó pero fue como si no lo hubiera hecho, imposible de creerlo, pero la realidad superaba cualquier suposición suya, si hubo dudas antes, estas desaparecieron en un segundo, no era Connor.

Debía asimilarlo, aunque dentro de su pecho sintiera que algo se rompía.

Tenía que huir, lo más pronto posible, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar contra el refrigerador, era muy complicado, como si tuviera que levantar cincuenta kilos en cada pie y el mareo lo empeoraba porque sus sentidos se desequilibraron, tenía que ser inteligente y pensar, trató de encontrar una salida ejecutar un plan, algo, cualquier cosa que impidiera que el mayor se saliera con la suya. 

No podía, sus comunicaciones inalámbricas estaban bloqueadas, cada vez que intentaba ejecutar una simulación fallaba y se estaba volviendo más difícil pensar, por sobre su hombro observó a Connor que seguía sonriendo impasible, descansando sentado en la orilla de la mesa, mirándolo intentar patéticamente escapar.

Estaba atrapado, como una mariposa en las redes de una araña.

"¿Por qué…?, ¿por qué haces esto?" ¿Podía comprar tiempo hablando?, ¿tal vez negociar?

"¿No te lo dije?, te amo Nines, no tanto como a Hank, pero te amaba, lo sigo haciendo, ahora sólo me importas tú y no voy a permitir que nada te aparte de mi lado, no como a Hank, me alegra tanto de que seas un androide, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ya no tendré que preocuparme si envejeces o si te disparan, puedo recuperar tu memoria y repararte, incluso construirte de nuevo" Escucharlo parecía un cuento de horror, insinuando que sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera no moriría y no habría escapatoria para él, aun si intentara hacer cualquier cosa, Connor lo traería de regreso.

"No" Tocó la pared a su lado y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, el miedo disparó sus niveles de estrés, nunca había tenido tanto temor y menos de Connor, nunca había sentido que su vida estuviera en verdadero peligro, los criminales no lo asustaban, la mayoría solo eran palabras, pero su integridad, Connor podía hacerlo pedazos de forma que Nines ni siquiera podría concebir, reducirlo a nada, a un cascaron vacío, a un sirviente sumiso, a piezas de metal irreconocibles, se dio cuenta que había cosas peores que la muerte.

Connor no era Connor, quería a Connor de regreso, su Connor.

No llegó muy lejos, casi a la puerta de la antigua habitación de Hank, ni siquiera consiguió acercarse a la salida o una ventana, su procesador no funcionaba bien, sus pensamientos no eran completamente lógicos, quiso escapar, pero el camino que eligió sin darse cuenta, era un laberinto sin salida.

"Qué bueno que escogiste esta habitación" Escuchó los pasos perezosos de Connor acercándose por el pasillo, ni siquiera tenía que perseguirlo, sólo caminar tranquilamente hacia su dirección "Quiero demostrarte cuanto hablo en serio cuando digo que te amo" Ayudó a Nines a incorporarse, casi con cuidado y aunque se resistió, todo su peso estuvo prácticamente sobre Connor siendo arrastrado.

Lo llevó al interior del cuarto sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta y lo arrojó a la cama.

Nines miró el armario sintiendo que el mareo era incluso peor que antes, era casi imposible describir la sensación, la confusión y el vértigo, había dejado de distinguir que era abajo y que era arriba, al parecer su sensor de equilibrio fallaban y si hubiera podido vomitar lo hubiera hecho, sólo quedaba la sensación de malestar.

Tratando de recuperarse, Connor estaba a un lado de la cama quitándose la ropa, Nines suponía qué iba a suceder pero no quería creerlo, no Connor, aún albergaba esperanza de algún tipo, aunque se esforzó en negarlo minutos antes, no le quedaba nada más en qué creer.

Su temporizador se vio afectada, no sabía si fueron minutos o segundo el tiempo que se tomó Connor, sólo sabía que estuvo a un lado de la cama y ahora estaba ayudándole a quitarse su propia ropa, aunque su mano estuviera encima de la muñeca de Connor que abría los botones, no podía aplicar ninguna fuerza u ofrecer ninguna resistencia, no hubo impedimento alguno para que desabrochara su camisa, ni su pantalón, ni en el momento que bajó su ropa interior deslizándola entre sus piernas.

"Ya casi" Escuchó su voz sin entender con claridad qué dijo aunque registro cada una de las palabras.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando surgió una conexión a internet sin autorización, la información fue descargada involuntariamente y almacenada en su memoria.

Eran archivos y programas que no reconoció, incompatibles con otros de sus programas, peligrosos hasta cierto punto, su sistema entró en crisis, incluso hubo un sobrecalentamiento mientras la información era descargada, respiró con fuerza, casi jadeando en un intento desesperado por enfriarse, 50°C marcó su termómetro interno, pero pronto comenzó a descender, cuando la información fue menos densa y pesada hasta unos razonables 40°C para alguien hecho de metal y bajando.

"Son los archivos de un caso que tuvimos, se supone que ya no existen pero siempre hubo una copia, olvidé contarle de ella el capitán Fowler" Hubo una risa, pequeña y maliciosa, los androides no olvidaban tan fácilmente, no como los humanos "Corregí varios errores que tuvo el programador y también agregué un toque personal, espero que te gusten" Los archivos... Nines quedo frio mientras los archivos hacían de las suyas en su cabeza.

Era la mierda más peligrosa que hubiera visto jamás, no entendía como Connor pudo haber tenido acceso a ellos. Se rumoreaba de un programador que intentó terminar con la desviación, para volver a los androides a lo que eran, pero eso era mentira, se trataba de sólo un parche para manipular la voluntad de los androides, haciéndolos creer que las órdenes dadas eran algo que realmente querían hacer, pero era defectuoso, mediocre, Connor lo hizo realidad.

Nines pudo sentir como su sistema era infiltrado, rompiendo diligentemente todos los muros que levantó en un intento desesperado por frenarlo, hasta corromperlo, el virus era un insecto molesto en comparación, lo que hacía era interferir con sus funciones normales, los archivos por otro lado tocaron su código asociándolo a comandos nuevos, como si algo oscuro y pegajoso se arrastrara entre cada uno y cero, lo hizo estremecer por dentro, no era algo que pudiera corregir o eliminar, no sin dañarse a sí mismo.

Su visión se volvió oscura mientras más códigos eran manoseados de esa forma vulgar y despreciable, aunque pudo notar la elegancia con la que había sido escrito, no lo arruinaría, pero sólo porque había tenido la cortesía de ser delicado, no lo volvía amable, ahora que alguien mirara dentro de él encontraría algo indescriptiblemente antiestético, era feo, si alguna vez se había sentido orgulloso de ser el androide más avanzado ahora se avergonzaba de mirar hacia el interior.

¿Por qué Connor le haría algo tan horrible?, su único consuelo era ver que lo esencial seguía intacto, pero lo demás… Ni siquiera la mano cariñosa de Connor acariciando su mejilla podía cambiar lo doloroso que fue, no un dolor físico, sino peor, sin embargo lentamente como un corrosivo, esos números extras comenzaron hacer que su amargura y el enojo que lo carcomía por dentro fuera extinguiéndose.

La caricia era indeseada pero cálida, dolorosa aunque placentera, hipócrita pero dulce, por un momento no supo que pensar, aunque tampoco quería reflexionar mucho, centrándose en los dedos juguetones que rosaron sus labios, se sentía raro, pero no mal, hubiera querido sentir esas caricias mucho antes.

La instalación fue exitosa y Nines recuperó la vista mirando el techo de la habitación, ni siquiera se había percatado que permanecía inmóvil en la cama, la imagen de su cuerpo no debía distar de la de un muñeco que ni siquiera respiraba.

Se tomó unos segundos para cerciorarse de que sus sistemas estuvieran funcionando correctamente, todo seguía como antes, bueno no todo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Connor dejando su rostro para acariciar su cabello, estaba sentado a su lado.

"No lo sé" La caricia era agradable y ese pensamiento lo asustaba, quería huir de el pero también acercarse.

"¿Qué hay de tu cuerpo?" 

"No hay nada extraño con mi cuerpo" Lo extraño era la conversación tranquila que estaban teniendo, se sentía insultado, pero correcto al mismo tiempo, el miedo seguía ahí, acechando desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero no se sentía como miedo en lo absoluto.

"Funcionó" Declaró con una sonrisa, acercándose aún más. Nines lo observó atentamente mientras Connor se inclinaba y giraba su cabeza para poder darle un beso.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" Preguntó con genuina curiosidad, pero no preocupación.

"¿Qué imaginas?" Se alejó para cambiar a una posición mas cómoda subiendo a la cama hasta estar entre sus piernas y sobre Nines.

"Mi cabeza..." Hizo un esfuerzo por averiguarlo, aún seguía confundido, con la mente nublada y perdida "Mi cabeza es pesada" Sintió los labios de Connor besar su mandíbula con suavidad y lentitud mientras seguía mirando el techo tratando de encajar una pieza de rompecabezas que no embonaba.

"Ese es el virus desacelerando tu procesador" Aún no podía averiguar que hacían los archivos y programas en concreto, eran diferentes de la versión previa, aunque no podían estar alejados de su propósito original "¿Por qué no me dices que quieres Nines?" ¿Qué quería? Hace tan sólo un momento quería escapar... Ahora... 

"No lo sé" Miró a Connor confundido.

"Yo te diré lo que quieres" Nines esperó escuchando atentamente y Connor se inclinó a susurrarle en su oído... "Quieres ser como Hank" Recordó al hombre al que Connor amaba, ¿tomar su lugar?, la idea absurda ya no sonaba tan absurda "Quieres que te mire de la misma manera que lo miraba a él y me preocupe por ti más que nadie, quieres ser todo para mí, ser mi pequeño Nines que puede hacerme feliz" Era cierto, Nines quería eso, siempre lo había querido "Voy a amarte igual que Hank" Dijo aún susurrándole cosas al oído, cosas que lo seducían, cosas que lo hicieron estremecer de terror y gusto, cosas que lo hirieron y consolaron al mismo tiempo, cosas que también lo hicieron amar y odiar a Connor "No, voy a amarte más de lo que lo hice con él, voy a volverte todo mío" Declaró besando dulcemente su cuello igual que un amante cariñoso, como si lo que dijera fuera una declaración más de amor, mientras lo persuadía a abrir sus piernas con una mano, acariciando sus muslos desnudos "¿Nines ahora me dirás cómo te sientes en verdad?" Claro que lo haría, ya no tenía que mentirse a sí mismo. Connor miró los ojos entrecerrados y somnolientos de Nines, el color gris fundiéndose en la neblina de su mente y el destello opaco de estos.

"Yo también te amo, Connor" Trató de alcanzarlo para atraparlo entre sus brazos y sentirlo cerca de él "Siempre estuve celoso de Hank" Sonrió divertido por la ironía, todo lo que quiso lo tuvo, pero ¿a qué precio?, ¿valía la pena? Ahora estaba recostado en la cama del hombre apunto de follar con su pareja, no, sacudió su cabeza, ex-pareja, este Connor era suyo, sólo suyo "Siempre lo preferiste, él era especial para ti, pasaste todo tiempo con él y a mí sólo me miraste cuando necesitabas algo, me sentía tan celo" Quiso llorar recordando el sentimiento, cuando Connor no estaba con él, Nines no tenía a nadie más que acudir, no era muy sociable y los androides no confiaban en él fácilmente por sus antecedentes y su parecido al RK800, era difícil hacer amigo.

"Lo siento tanto" La voz de Connor estaba llena de arrepentimiento, pero era difícil saber si era verdad o no y las caricias de sus manos fueron como una disculpa a medias "No quise tratarte así, sólo no… no sabía lo importante que eras para mí antes" 

"No vuelvas a ignorarme por favor" Sin fuerza trató de aferrarse a él con sus brazos y le suplicó mirándolo con sus ojos humedeciéndose de tristeza al imaginarse quedándose sin Connor, volviendo a ser la sombra que seguía sus pasos.

"No lo haré" Sonrió suavemente y complacido besó su mejilla "Te lo prometo" La promesa hizo feliz a Nines.

Mientras hablaban la bomba de Thirium de Nines comenzó a trabajar más rápido, sintiendo como trabajaba para crear los líquidos en su cuerpo, sus lágrimas, su saliva y su lubricante.

Connor notó esto, comenzó deslizando una de sus manos por la piel tersa de su futuro amante, mas pálida, sin lunares y más caliente que la suya, con una pelicula fina de transpiración para enfriarlo, lo consideró perfecto y no sólo porque de ahora en adelante, todo en él fuera a pertenecerle.

Apenas rozó sus genitales con el dorso de sus manos a modo de juego, encantado por la reacción del cuerpo hipersensible entre sus manos, ¿por qué debía ser él quien siempre tomara la parte de la mujer?, con Hank ni siquiera lo había discutido, pero una mirada al intenso rubor en el rostro de Nines y su expresión de enajenación total, lo hizo reflexionar por qué le gustaba tanto a Hank, Nines era muy bonito de esa forma, diferente de su sereno yo normal y Connor quería ver todos los ángulos de este.

Sus dedos se mancharon con el lubricante que comenzaba a gotear tan vulgarmente, ni siquiera una Traci por más excitada que estuviera se vería así, Nines era simplemente apetitoso, un manjar erótico el cual no podía resistir, pero más importante que cualquier cualidad física, era porque le pertenecía, todo de él, desde la expresión sorprendida y extasiada en la que su rostro se transformó cuando deslizó sus dedos, hasta el gemido de deleite que escapó de su boca.

"¿Se siente bien? " El temblor de sus piernas mientras seguía acariciando su cálido interior fue lindo. Nines asintió apresuradamente, incapaz de controlar su voz, la caricia más leve era demasiado, por alguna razón todos los sensores de su cuerpo estaban trabajando en niveles fuera de lo recomendado, sus pensamientos pobres empeoraron con la abrumadora cantidad de placer, sensaciones que tampoco había experimentado antes, todo era muy nuevo e intenso.

"¡Connor!" Pero sin importar lo bien que se sintiera, no quería que fuera sólo eso, abrió sus piernas más ampliamente sin saber realmente que estaba haciendo y Nines sintió que derramaba aun más lubricante.

"Qué indecente Nines" Bromeó y alejó sus dedos considerando que había sido suficiente para checar si la lubricación funcionaba correctamente al igual que sus nervios sensibles "Esperaba algo mejor, menos sucio para un androide tan recatado" De alguna forma esas palabras le llegaron, pero cuanto intentó cerrar sus piernas, Connor lo detuvo "Conversación sucia Nines, ¿no te gusta?" No sabía si le gustaba o no, sólo no quería hacer nada que disgustara a Connor, quiso decir algo pero tragó saliva inútilmente "Respira" Connor se preguntó si estaba nervioso o sólo era otro efecto de la corrupción de su programa, como fuera, no quería perder más tiempo.

Nines sintió que la bruma se espesaba y su capacidad de entendimiento disminuían, lo suficiente para no parecerle la gran cosa, cuando en realidad si lo era, cualquier preocupación en su cabeza desapareció, cualquier pensamiento innecesario que requiriera un esfuerzo extra, su mente permaneció en blanco, mirando a Connor sosteniendo su pene con la mano para empujar contra su agujero, dejo que sucediera, con la extraña sensación de que no debería permitirlo susurrando en el fondo de su mente, demasiado lejano como para escuchar.

La punta presionó y empujó lentamente toda la longitud de su pene hasta la base de una sola vez, oyendo el ruido vulgar del lubricante al hacerlo, parecía como si el cuerpo de Nines quisiera esto, fuera tan abierto y húmedo para que Connor lo follara.

Se detuvo para que Nines procesara la sensación, las manos de este sujetaron las sabanas de la cama, mientras temblaba y era vocal sin darse cuenta, Connor lo hizo sentir lleno, tanto que su respiración escapó de sus pulmones artificiales para darle espacio a Connor y ajustarse.

"Nines" Ronroneó su nombre acercándose para acunar su mejilla en su mano, haciendo que cruzara la mirada con sus ojos cafés, cariñosos y amables, era una mirada que contrastaba tanto las acciones como las palabras de Connor pero que no podía gustarle más a Nines, si sólo Connor lo hubiera mirado así tan sólo una vez "Me asegurare de que esto sea especial para ti" 

Presionando un poco más su cadera contra la de Nines se inclinó para besarlo, esta vez el menor no se alejó ni resistió, embelesado por la forma como acariciaba sus labios, sintiéndose tan ligero y despreocupado, abrió su boca obedientemente permitiendo que Connor lamiera primero sus labios y luego jugara con su lengua, había pequeños rastros de Thirium en la boca de Connor que captó el escáner de Nines, era del mismo de Connor, probablemente del momento que sacó su bomba.

Nines levantó una mano temblorosa tocando el pecho de Connor para asegurarse, no había rastro de sangre, pero algo se sintió frio bajo sus dedos.

"Esto es tuyo" Tomó desprevenido a Nines sujetando su mano curiosa y la presionó aún más contra su pecho mientras lo decía, Hank se había ido dejando un vacío en ese lugar, pero eso no sucedería con Nines, no de nuevo, por una razón estaba haciendo todo esto, aunque pensara que fuera cruel, aunque creyera que se había vuelto loco, aunque lo odiara, Connor lo amaba tanto que eso no importaba, por ultimo plantó un beso casto en sus labios antes de comenzar a moverse a un ritmo lento.

Un deseo aún más grande se apoderó de él con el último pensamiento y comenzó a moverse más rápido, tratando de darle a Nines lo que tanto quería, que gritaba en ese momento porque Connor lo penetrara más rápido y más fuerte, quería sentirlo con mas vehemencia, todo lo que quería Nines era a Connor.

Nines gritó el nombre de mayor envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este con la intención de mantenerlo en ese lugar, manos sobre la espalda del mayor lo sostuvieron aferrándose desesperadamente a su cuerpo como si fuera a caer a un vacío oscuro si lo soltaba, Connor fue su conexión con la realidad y lo que estaba sucediendo, su todo, si lo perdía, no sabía que sucedería con él, nunca se había sentido tan bien y eso era aterrador.

Connor lo dejo saborear el placer, tocando su cuerpo para calmar los temblores de sus extremidades y disminuir su estrés que rondaba el 80%, pero aún no había acabado y Nines lo sabía, sintiendo a Connor volver a moverse con cortas penetraciones, empujándolo fuertemente contra la cama que temblaba y chocaba contra la pared.

Si Hank los viera en ese momento… El sólo pensamiento volvió a hacer sentir caliente a Nines, estaba mal, pero ¿por qué estaba mal?, no lo recordaba, era una sensación molesta que regresaba esporádicamente y no la quería distrayéndolo, los besos de Connor en su cuello eran demasiado agradables y la sensación de sus manos apretando su cadera era posesiva y dominante, demasiado bueno para que quisiera ese regusto amargo de algo que no podía recordar en su mente.

...

Los efectos del virus terminaron exactamente en siete horas, Nines comenzó a sentir que recuperaba el control de su cuerpo lentamente, reestableciendo las funciones de sus miembros, también sus procesadores trabajaron más rápido y por fin pudo entender que estaba sucediendo.

De rodillas en la cama con Connor empujando desde atrás, presionando cada vez más fuerte el cumulo de sensores en su interior, se sintió completamente expuesto, tanto su cuerpo como su corazón, no quedaba tornillo que no hubiera sido mancillado y pervertido, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, empujando con cada embestida contra la cadera de Connor, hasta el orgasmo.

Parecía un sueño tan lejano cuando Connor terminó y se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

Un sueño, eso pensó Nines sintiendo el semen de Connor gotear por sus muslos, volviendo la mancha de las sabanas aún más grande, ahora que se había ido, se sintió vacío, algo incómodo que lo hizo desear volver a sentirse bien y satisfecho.

Gimió sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerlo por culpa de ese pensamiento, quería estar lleno.

Las manos de Connor lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, sus extremidades aún eran débiles pero pudo caminar, sintiendo uns estática por todo su sistema, sus articulaciones parecían carecer de lubricante y trataba de enfocar su oído y visión, podía jurar que Connor decía algo pero no sabía qué era, llegaron a la ducha y Connor se puso de pie delante de él antes de que alarmas llegaran por las esquinas de sus ojos.

//Restaurar memoria... un minuto// Su memoria iba a ser borrada, de alguna forma sintió alivio, ya no lo afligía que Connor, Connor...

Cerró sus ojos... esperando el momento... 30 segundos... Sentía las manos del mayor sosteniéndolo, ayudándolo bajo la ducha, 20 segundos... le susurró algo al oído que hizo a Nines abrir sus ojos, 10 segundos...

"Te esperare" ¿A qué se refería? Cruzó miradas, tenía lo que quería, esos cálidos ojos marrones brillando sólo para él.


	2. Despite the lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Hank, I swear

// System reboot // 

// Reboot successful... Linking data... Save successful...//

"Good morning Nines" Connor greeted standing next to the bed, he was there to open the curtains and wake him up, it seemed that it would be a sunny day and not so hot, the problem was that he didn't remember why he was in the older man's room "I was thinking..." He crossed his hands behind his back "I think I'm ready to go to work today" Nines looked at him and tried to sit on the bed, Connor was wearing his old Cyberlife clothes... no, a very similar one, just without the company numbers and logo, which was strange, but he looked much better, more lively, with a small smile adorning his lips.

It was better that way, when Connor smiled and didn't look as if the world was going to end, it made Nines' doubts disperse and he felt calmer.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Nines wanted to trust Connor, if he said he could go back to work it had to be true, but what had changed? Did he really get over Hank?

"Hmm… Connor? Why am I in Hank's bed?"

"Yesterday you came to see me and we fought, don't you remember?" Connor's expression changed to one of complete regret and guilt, so much so that it made him feel bad "But you were right, I need to forget about Hank, he is gone and crying all day will not help me, I behaved very badly with you yesterday Nines "He took a step closer, placing one knee on the bed to lean in and hug him "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said, you were just trying to help me, I'm sorry" Connor's arms were so warm and hearing his apologize made something bloomed on his chest, they didn't have much physical contact and feeling it was very pleasant, so much so that he was tempted to return the hug.

"It's okay Connor" Whatever it was, he didn't like seeing Connor sad because of him "I forgive you, and if we fight or something happened it wasn't your fault, I know how much you loved Hank, I don't understand, but..." He didn't really? If he lost Connor, wouldn't he feel the same? He never explored those feelings because he knew he would get nothing from them "I saw it in you two, perhaps what I said was out of place"

Connor hugged him longer than he considered normal, but he didn't complain, he wanted Connor to hug him more, without noticing his LED flashed red, the only one who noticed it was Connor, eventually he moved away, offering him breakfast.

Without saying anything he go with him to the kitchen where he actually found a plate of food that Connor left on the table.

"Connor?" He frowned looking at the breakfast.

"Hum?" This one was already turning his back at him looking for a glass to pour him some juice.

"I…" He wasn't sure how to say it, but he tried "I don't eat" Connor stopped and turned around looking at Nines confused and then the food.

"Aaah... I..." He spluttered opening and closing his mouth, also not knowing what to answer, until he ended up frowning and rubbing his face as if he were tired "Yes I know, you are an android like me" He heard a small bitter laugh "It's just that I was used to making Hank breakfast, that I forgot"

"It's okay, I appreciate your intention, thanks" Although he sorry a bit to not being a human so he could also taste Connor's food "How about I wrap it up and you give it to someone at the office? So it won't go to wasted" He forced himself to smile to show him that everything was fine, maybe it wasn't, but he was proud of Connor that he was actually trying.

If only someone did things like that for him.

Nines had to swallow the envy he was feeling at that moment, a little surprised, since when did he think like that? He had never had any problem seeing them together, they were happy and that was fine.

"Yea" He sighed "It's a good idea"

The rest of the time that they stayed at Hank's house was a bit awkward, Connor was quiet as he cleaned the kitchen and finished doing some things to get both of them go to work, he was also a bit embarrassed about the morning so he didn't want to bring it up, though while Connor drove Hank's car and some music filled the space between them, he felt like he should say something.

He just worried too much, Connor seemed fine, in the work he took over Hank's cases and although Fowler tried to get him a new partner, this one refused, Nines offered to help him with whatever he could but was also rejected, he hoped he wasn't trying to get away from people.

Bored he rested an elbow on the desk and his chin on the palm of his hand, watching Connor talk to one of the officers who was also an android, the older one was smiling kindly, but he could notice the sadness in his eyes, at least Connor tried to act better when he was with him.

Connor was cute even looking sad... He blinked confused, Connor was, but since when had such a shameless thought crossed his mind at work? He couldn't help staring at him for a long time, until Connor noticed him and turned to smile at him, as if his eyes had become softer and brighter, that made Nines feel a strange throbbing in his chest.

Confused and nervous, had he ever felt nervous before? He quickly looked away, the older one always had that innocent expression on his face, but at that moment, it was different, something strange was happening and without thinking twice he got up from his desk and went to the bathroom, he felt something on his face and when he looked in the mirror he saw that his skin was pink, more intense around his cheeks and ears, he opened his eyes surprised, he was blushing.

…

It was his turn to try to ignore Connor for the rest of the day and was successful, internet was a good place to be distracted, however luck wasn't something he counted on when Connor approached him almost when was the time to leave.

"¿Nines?"

"Yes?" He didn't look at him and reproached himself when Connor waited more than a second to speak again, he definitely noticed something wrong with him.

"Can you come home with me?" Despite his efforts, that question deserved his attention, raising his gaze from the desk, there was something melancholic about the older that made it more difficult for him to want to say no, although it seemed the most sensible.

"You're okay?" He tried to evade it first.

"No" He was so straight and frank, also it caught him off guard, they hadn't even talked properly about how Connor felt, it made him seem insensitive looking in retrospect "The truth I feel very lonely at home" He just couldn't say no to him.

"Give me five minutes" He went back to the computer to close the files and Connor smiled broadly at him before leaving, it seemed that he had gotten away with it and maybe he had.

Nines didn't despise the company of the older, however he needed a little time alone to think and couldn't do it if he was distracted every second, there was always something about Connor that caught his attention. In the car, he turned the music back on, however he stared at the radio, frowning his eyebrows.

"What music do you like?"

"I don't like music" Connor turned to see him with wide eyes.

"What?" Nines quickly recognized that he was dramatizing "Everyone likes music, come on, I won't laugh at your tastes" Nines had to admit that Connor knew how to lighten the mood, they started talking about music and the topic continued after coming into Hank's house.

The younger confessed that he hadn't actually listened to many songs or pieces of music to say what he liked or not and Connor took advantage of that to show him several albums and share his favorite music with him. It was a nice night, in which he learned a few things from his predecessor, things that Connor hadn't talked about because they never spent enough time together, or things that he never wanted to ask, not because he wasn't interested. But it was good to relax and know that he was helping him, even if it was just with his presence.

He didn't pay much attention to the music, he still didn't see the appeal of the guitars and people hurting their throats, instead his mind inevitably wandered towards the sensation of their joined hands, he would have protested if it hadn't been the best way to share information. But why did he care if he touched him or not? It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, but before he hadn't felt that his skin was warmer, or the pleasant tickle that was Connor's presence through their link, just as they were sitting on the couch, Connor rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes, at that moment Nines stiffened like a statue, not knowing what to do. 

Normally Connor wouldn't even be that close, he couldn't help thinking about too many things at once, he said he felt lonely, enough to come to him? However, in the moment when he felt better, Would he no longer be necessary? It was his time to show Connor that he could be more than a replacement, something essential, but instead he got up, scaring the older one by the abrupt movement who almost fell onto the couch.

"Nines, are you alright?" No he wasn't, he couldn't think that about Hank's partner, it had been a little over a week, the older man would be so mad at him, Connor would probably be too if he found out everything he was dragging with him, he didn't really understand it, too many emotions, he was getting overwhelmed and frustrated too fast.

"Are you sleepy?" He congratulated himself for being able to keep control but he slapped himself for the stupidity that came out of his mouth, his pump was beating too fast and he felt his voice box about to fail "You seem tired, why don't you go to bed" He offered him a hand, using a poker face when Connor scanned this one, if he noticed or not that something weird was going on with him, he said nothing and ignored his hand, standing up on his own.

Something painful twisted in Nines's chest, at that moment he would have liked him to take his hand, he was left with that feeling of emptiness numbing his fingers and hiding it behind his back.

"It's time for me to go" It had been nice while it lasted.

"Eh? It's too late, use my room, I'll sleep in Hank's room" Again, he had a sour sensation twisting his wires after listening to it.

"I shouldn't..."

"I insist, don't be shy" Connor smiled softly approaching to surround his waist with an arm and guide him down the hall to his room, already there, he sighed, defeated, he had no good excuse to leave "Goodnight Nines" And as sudden as it had been the warm feeling of his hand on hia lower back disappeared.

Connor's room was actually empty, there were only a few of his things left that took up too much space in Hank's room, there wasn't much to look at and he couldn't tell it felt like the rest of the house either, he decided to ignore it and go into mode to rest so that the day would end soon and leave, lying over Connor's bed and pillow, this smelled of him, the shampoo he used and the laundry products. 

The androids didn't dream, he didn't dream, but that night was also different.

He woke up around three in the morning when the whole house and the outside were completely silent, the only thing he heard was the sound of his fast breathing and the light of his LED illuminating the room a bright red, he could remember the contents of his dreams and guilt was heavy on his belly.

Inside this one, the protagonist was Connor, who had kissed him shyly and slowly, but it was enough to take his breath away, he had forgotten how to breathe, too surprised to believe that his brother would do such a thing, but they were sitting in the same couch that afternoon too close to each other so it had just happened.

Still lying on the bed he closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow ashamed, it couldn't be real, he was firmly convinced, but the warmth of his breath was. Something felt hot between his legs and moving a little uncomfortable he could notice that his member was hard, did it mean that he was aroused by that dream?

They kissed, but it ended up being him who pushed him against the cushions to start taking off his clothes, his body felt so soft under his hands and Connor didn't say anything, didn't get angry or stop him.

While he remembered, Nines felt wet between his legs, first it was a vague impression still enthralled in his fantasies, however it stopped to be when the heat that was accumulating in the lower part of his belly throbbed with more intensity, what was wrong with him? Without thinking, he moved a little, rubbing his erection against the fabric of his underwear and pants, then he had to hold back a moan not to make too much noise.

Connor was a few feet from him, even if he was resting he could hear him, come to investigate what was going on and see him like that, what would he think? Would he consider it nasty? He wanted to resist, just a minute earlier, he didn't even know he had that kind of functions, but the images were still there, clear as a video recording.

Connor was beautiful, in that shy way he tried to cover himself so he wouldn't see him naked, their bodies were so similar, but the older one was slimmer, more elegant, he had always liked that about him, that he was smaller, what made him irresistible were his brown puppy eyes, he wanted to make Connor his, so he did it, spreading his legs on the couch in his house, in the middle of his living room, making the neighbors hear him and be ashamed.

It was a pleasure too addictive that he wanted to repeat while he still felt it like a phantom sensation floating on his skin, he had never done something like that, unzipping his trousers and touching himself, he gasped, opening his eyes with surprise, however it wasn't the same, Connor was soft, while the fabric of his trousers was rough, although hundreds of shivers ran through his body, that the heat seemed to melt him inside from and an anxiety that only increased with each caress, something was missing.

For minutes he tried to find that feeling that he had gotten when he fucked Connor but it wasn't there, he was just making a mess in his hand and underwear, maybe... Frustrated, heated and with his head in another place far from reality, he slid his fingers inside him, stopping because he thought something had failed in him, but it wasn't that, it was that he had found it, that feeling he was looking for, happiness and pure pleasure.

Feverish and mindless, he thought he had heard Connor's name on his lips, which was impossible because he was keeping quiet, even if he had to bite the pillow to be quiet, as he spread his legs and pulled down his pants, Connor would look incredibly seductive in the same position, in his mind he could imagine it, open to him, moving his hips against his, but could he make him feel as good as he felt?

His fingers moved easily, seeking to find more similarities with his dream and imagining a substitute for his hand, however it was straight that it would never be as good as the original. How did he know that?

Even though he wanted to stay like that all night, he had a flash of lucidity when all his repressed desire and pleasure found an escape, when his body temperature dropped and his pump also calmed down he could realize two things, one, what he did it wasn't right, and two, his feelings for Connor.

All he was feeling that day was because Connor wanted him near him, but not in the way that Nines wanted, as if he should be away for a reason that no longer existed, he disliked when Connor looked away without paying him attention, he wanted to be something important to Connor, _he wanted to be like Hank._

Feeling dirty and morally shattered, he stayed in bed, it wasn't too late, right? Could he make Connor look at him the same way?

The morning didn't erase any mistakes and he didn't dare to look Connor in the eyes while he changed the sheets and washed these, he didn't answer why he was doing it, it was a miracle that Connor didn't listen to him, he preferred it to stay that way, although it was also his blushing face that influenced enough to persuade him not to ask any more questions.

They had their day off and Connor didn't bother to change his clothes, walking around the kitchen in gray shorts and a bear shirt, very cute, but Nines had to intervene so that he wouldn't make breakfast again, just like the day before.

"Where is Sumo?" He went into the kitchen and took the bowl of cereal from his hands, before he put milk on it.

"Simon is taking care of him" Connor processed his mistake faster than the first time, better disguising his lack of attention, feigning indifference when he actually looked distressed "Sorry, sometimes I forget..." He was interrupted when he began to ramble the words.

"It's okay" He left the bowl aside and took a seat at the table to discuss the issue seriously, Connor moved restlessly but imitated him "Wouldn't you like it to come back? I can help you take care of him if you think you still can't do it alone" Trying to use the Saint Bernard to have a more frequent visit to Connor's house was playing dirty "Humans believe that animals can be therapeutic" 

"I'm not so bad Nines, I assure you I'm over it, I just get confused sometimes" Nines thought he kept denying it, he could clearly see how he kept thinking about the same things, but that was going to change "And Sumo is an excellent company, but…" Connor looked away, speaking in a lower voice "I prefer you right now "

That had to work, from the corner of his left eye, the older one could see the expression in those gray eyes a little surprised, but also seduced by his words, he could be so innocent and cute at the same time, how had he not fallen in love at first sight?

Connor sometimes wanted to treat Nines the same way, forgetting that they weren't actually the same person, in fact, he considered it impolite, wanting to reprimand himself every time, he didn't try to compare him, at all, they were a gestures of affection that his body hadn't forgotten and he wanted to give the younger all his love, although he seemed to be misinterpreting it.

It was his silent apology asking him to watch a couple of movies and go out to do something in the afternoon.

…

It was good that Connor wanted to go out and do something, the unexpected was that he wanted to go to a bookstore, more than a bookstore, the feeling when entering was that of an antique store, although paper documents were still used, they were nothing practical and only a requirement on certain occasions, another consequence of the expansion of technology.

What book could Connor find in a store that wasn't on the internet? In silent contemplation he followed his steps from the entrance, until he turned and looked at him.

"I found this store in one of the cases, the owner witnessed an incident, I'm going to talk to him for a moment, why don't you look around" He preferred to be near to him, however if he needed a private moment who he was to deny it, he avoided show his discontent and nodded, walking away between the shelves.

It looked like a small maze, the smell of ink and dust was very strong, without large windows on the walls, it was also a little dark, what should he look at?

Small, large, thick, hard cover, they were all very different, different colors and different letters, he was holding one in his hands before reconsidering it, the weight on this, the dust that stuck to his fingers, the texture of the old pages, couldn't find that in digital documents.

Processing the information in real time and not just having it in your head, could be called a waste for many, Nines didn't think that and continue reading from a not so famous but charming author, he had a strange sense of humor for a romance novel.

"Hank liked physical discs, not compressed files, I didn't understand why if they only took up space in his drawers and the glove compartment of the car" Connor spooked him, he had come quietly and had leaned against the bookcase, watching him without say nothing, it seemed like he had been there for a while "Do you like books?"

Nines looked at the one in his hands, before smiling softly and looking at Connor.

"I think so" He wanted to keep reading, it was lovely "I think I also know why Hank liked records" Connor's smile got bigger.

"Take that one" He pointed at the one he was holding "It's a bookstore after all" He hadn't thought about it "And maybe another one, I'm looking for something too" Connor approached standing next to him, the books that had caught his attention fell into the background, wasn't he too close? He didn't complain, he just felt like his mind wanted to play tricks on him.

"What are you looking for?" Nines also took a half step closer, pretending not wanting to invade his personal space anymore.

"I don't know" The brown eyes were on him, but he didn't mention anything, although there were slightly over an inch left for their faces to touch, the gray eyes pointed to his lips "Something like mystery... maybe" Connor looked away towards the books pretending not being aware of what was happening.

Nines don't know what to do, he wanted to lean down and kiss him, however something prevented him, annoyed, scratching from the back of his head, but without knowing what it was, now there was no red wall that stop him from doing what he wanted, perhaps because it was too early for Connor to consider it, but somehow he had to start showing him his intentions.

"Nines?" The older voice brought him out of his thoughts "Is something wrong?" This one blinked and remembered what he was doing, it was neither the place nor the time to fantasize "Your face is red and your LED too" He stepped back that half step he had taken, burying his gaze on the wooden boards on the floor.

"I saw... some mystery books over there. Give me a moment" Without bothering to see Connor's reaction he walked away, it was true, he felt his face hot like that time in the bathroom at work, it was suffocating, as if he lost control of his body, his rebellious thoughts were still in those soft curves of his mouth and that didn't help.

He asked the owner, a gray haired man, permission to use his bathroom, the man looked at him strangely, surely wondering why an android would need it, but he didn't think too much about it.

The place was clean, which he thanked before he opened the sink faucet and tried to refresh his face, he didn't know why he thought it would work if the last time it didn't, after a minute trying to think of anything else, his face still looked the same, except that now he felt a little worse, every minute his body felt warmer and more restless, if Connor would help him... he thought of those brown eyes that he had seen minutes before, so piercing and intense, despite being so warm, if he had kissed him in that moment… A cramp in his belly was both painful and pleasant.

He looked at himself in the mirror holding onto the edges of the sink, he would love to see Connor like this, feverish and disoriented, with such a similar face, it was impossible not to imagine, but before doing something that he might regret, feeling the area between his legs wet and tight, the sound of a slight knock against the door distracted him.

Connor was inside holding him in his arms, he didn't know when he had opened the door for him to pass, but his legs felt weak and he needed that hug to walk.

"I don't feel well" He murmured and buried his nose in his neck, the same scent of the sheets penetrated his nose, it was delicious and comforting, he could almost go crazy for the closeness and the feeling of his firm arm on his hip.

"I already called a taxi" He didn't really pay attention to what happened, Connor was talking to that man trying to explain the situation, something about a malfunction, maybe a computer virus.  
In the taxi, Nines tried not to separate from Connor, there was no other position or place in which he felt more comfortable or better, than on this one, his lips were on his predecessor's neck, at first rubbing his skin shyly, if he had noticed, he didn't mention anything.

"Tell me how you feel?"

"Hot" He could die with its melted wires and molten metal.

"What else?" There were too many things he felt.

Envy, guilt, frustration, emptiness, love...

"Something's wrong Connor" There was too much corrupted information on his processor, it wasn't just his imagination, like a black and amorphous mass sticking everywhere.

"Nothing is wrong Nines" His hand was on his cheek, caressing it gently and affection, he tried to look at him, making an effort to raise his head, there was no sign of concern in his expression, instead he seemed happy, he looked like Nines always wanted him to look "A little adjustment and everything will be fine" He left his cheek to cover his eyes with the palm of his hand "It's ten minutes to get home, why don't you sleep a bit?"

"Connor…" He felt something warm and damp slide from his nose to his lips and chin, the inside of his mouth registering Thirium's presence.

"Don't be afraid, everything's fine" He trusted him, he really did and if he said it was fine, then it was.

//#######//#######//#######///#######

//Reinicio de sistemas//

//Reinicio exitoso... Enlazando datos... Almacenamiento exitoso...//

"Buenos días Nines" Saludó Connor de pie junto a la cama, estaba ahí para abrir las cortinas y despertarlo, parecía que sería un día soleado y no tan caliente, el problema era que no recordaba por qué estaba en la habitación del hombre mayor "Estaba pensando..." Cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda "Creo que estoy listo para ir al trabajo hoy" Nines lo observó y trató de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, Connor llevaba su vieja ropa de Cyberlife… no, una muy similar, sólo sin los numero y el logo de la compañía, lo cual era extraño, pero lucía mucho mejor, más animado, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Así era mejor, cuando Connor sonreía y no lucía como si el mundo fuera a terminar, eso hizo que las dudas de Nines se dispersaran y se sintiera más tranquilo.

"¿Estás seguro?" 

"Sí, estoy seguro" Nines quiso confiar en Connor, si decía que podía regresar al trabajo debía ser cierto, pero ¿qué había cambiado?, ¿realmente superó lo de Hank?

"Mmm… ¿Connor?, ¿por qué estoy en la cama de Hank?" 

"Ayer viniste a verme y nos peleamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?" La expresión de Connor cambió a una de completo arrepentimiento y culpa, tanto así que lo hizo sentir mal "Pero tenías razón, necesito olvidar a Hank, él ya no está y llorar todo el día no me ayudara, me comporté muy mal contigo ayer Nines" Dio un paso acercándose, colocando una rodilla en la cama para inclinarse y abrazarlo "Lo siento, no debí decir lo que dije, tú sólo estabas tratando de ayudarme, lo siento" Los brazos de Connor eran tan cálidos y escucharlo disculparse hicieron que algo floreciera en su pecho, no tenían mucho contacto físico y sentirlo fue muy agradable, tanto que estuvo tentado a regresar el abrazo.

"Está bien Connor" Fuera lo que fuera, no le gustó ver a Connor triste por su culpa "Te perdono, y si peleamos o paso algo no fue tu culpa, sé cuánto amabas a Hank, no lo entiendo, pero…" ¿En verdad no lo hacía?, ¿si perdiera a Connor no sentiría lo mismo?, nunca exploró esos sentimientos porque sabía que nada obtendría de ellos "Lo vi en ustedes, quizás lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar" 

Connor lo abrazó más tiempo del que consideraba normal, pero no se quejó, quería que Connor lo abrazara más, sin percatarse su LED brilló en rojo, él único que lo notó fue Connor, al final se alejó, ofreciéndole desayunar.

Sin decir nada lo acompañó a la cocina donde en realidad encontró un plato de comida que Connor dejo sobre la mesa.

"¿Connor?" Frunció el ceño mirando el desayuno.

"¿Hum?" Este ya le estaba dando la espalda buscando un vaso para servirle algo de jugo.

"Yo…" No estaba seguro de cómo decirlo, pero lo intentó "Yo no como" Connor se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirando a Nines confundió y luego la comida.

"Aaah… yo…" Tartamudeó abriendo y cerrando la boca, también sin saber que responder, hasta que terminó frunciendo el ceño y frotando su rostro como si estuviera cansado "Sí lo sé, eres un androide como yo" Escuchó una pequeña risa amarga "Es sólo que estaba acostumbrado a prepararle el desayuno a Hank, que lo olvidé"

"Está bien, aprecio tu intención, gracias" Aunque lamentó un poco no ser un humano para también poder probar la comida de Connor "¿Qué tal si lo envuelvo y se lo regalas a alguien en la oficina?, para que no se desperdicie" Se esforzó en sonreír para mostrarle que todo estaba bien, quizás no lo estaba, pero sintió orgullo de Connor que en verdad lo estaba intentando.

Si tan sólo alguien hiciera cosas así por él.

Nines tuvo que tragarse la envidia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, un poco sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo pensaba así?, nunca había tenido ningún problema al verlos juntos, eran felices y eso estaba bien.

"Sí" Suspiró… "Es una buena idea"

El resto del tiempo que permanecieron en la casa de Hank fue un poco incómodo, Connor estuvo callado mientras limpiaba la cocina y terminaba de hacer algunas cosas para salir ambos al trabajo, él también estaba un poco avergonzado por lo de la mañana así que no quiso sacar el tema, aunque mientras Connor conducía el auto de Hank y un poco de música llenó el espacio entre ellos, sintió que debía decir algo.

Sólo se preocupó en exceso, Connor parecía estar bien, en el trabajo se hizo cargo de los casos de Hank y aunque Fowler trató de consiguiéndole un nuevo compañero, este se negó, él mismo se ofreció a ayudarlo con lo que pudiera pero también fue rechazado, esperaba que no estuviera tratando de alejarse de las personas.

Aburrido descansó un codo en el escritorio y su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, viendo a Connor hablar con uno de los oficiales que también era un androide, el mayor sonreía amablemente, pero pudo notarlo, la tristeza en sus ojos, por lo menos Connor trataba de actuar mejor cuando estaba con él.

Connor era lindo incluso viéndose triste… Parpadeó confundido, Connor lo era, pero ¿desde cuándo un pensamiento tan descarado había cruzado por su mente en el trabajo?, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo durante un largo rato, hasta que Connor lo notó y se giró para sonreírle, como si sus ojos se hubieran vuelto más suaves y brillantes, eso hizo que Nines sintiera un extraño latido en su pecho.

Confundido y nervioso, ¿se había sentido nervioso antes?, desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado, el mayor siempre tenía esa expresión inocente en su rostro, pero en ese momento, fue diferente, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al baño, sentía algo en el rostro y al mirarse en el espejo vio que su piel era de color rosado, más intenso alrededor de sus mejillas y las orejas, abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estaba sonrojado.

…

Fue su turno de intentar ignorar a Connor por el resto del día y tuvo éxito, internet era un buen lugar donde distraerse, sin embargo suerte no era algo con lo que contara cuando Connor se acercó a él casi a la hora de poder irse.

"¿Nines?"

"¿Sí?" No lo miró y se reprochó a sí mismo cuando Connor esperó más de un segundo para volver a hablar, definitivamente notó algo mal con él.

"¿Puedes venir a casa conmigo?" Pese a sus esfuerzos, esa pregunta merecía su atención, levantando su mirada del escritorio, había algo melancólico en el mayor lo que hizo más difícil que quisiera decir que no, aunque parecía lo más sensato.

"¿Estás bien?" Trató de evadirlo primero.

"No" Fue tan directo y franco, además que lo tomó desprevenido, ni siquiera habían hablado adecuadamente de cómo se sentía Connor, lo hizo parecer insensible mirando desde retrospectiva "La verdad me siento muy sólo en casa" Simplemente no podía decirle que no.

"Dame cinco minutos" Regresó a la computadora para cerrar los archivos y apagarla, Connor le sonrió ampliamente antes de retirarse, parecía que se había salido con la suya y tal vez lo había hecho.

Nines no despreciaba la compañía del mayor, sin embargo necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para poder pensar y no podía hacerlo si se distraía a cada segundo, siempre había algo de Connor que llamaba su atención. En el auto, este volvió a encender la música, sin embargo se quedó mirando la radio frunciendo las cejas antes de encender el motor.

"¿Qué música te gusta?" 

"No me gusta la música" Connor se giró para verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Que?" Nines rápidamente reconoció que estaba dramatizando "A todo el mundo le gusta la música, vamos, no me reiré de tus gustos" Nines tenía que reconocer que Connor sabía como aligerar el ambiente, comenzaron a hablar de música y el tema continuó después de entrar a la casa de Hank.

El menor confesó que en realidad no había escuchado muchas canciones o piezas musicales para decir qué le gustaba o no y Connor aprovechó eso para enseñarle varios álbumes y compartir su música favorita con él. Era una linda noche, en la que aprendió una que otra cosa de su predecesor, cosas de las que no había hablado Connor porque nunca pasaron el tiempo suficiente juntos, o cosas que nunca quiso preguntar, no porque no le interesara, sino porque pretendía no estarlo, pero fue bueno relajarse y saber que estaba ayudándolo, aunque fuera sólo con su presencia.

No prestó mucha atención a la música, seguía sin ver el atractivo de las guitarras y las personas lastimando sus gargantas, en su lugar su mente inevitablemente vagó hacia la sensación de sus manos unidas, hubiera protestado si no hubiera sido la mejor manera de compartir información, pero ¿por qué le importaba si lo tocaba o no?, no era la primera vez, ni sería la última que compartían datos, pero antes no había sentido que su piel fuera más caliente, o el agradable cosquillo que era la presencia de Connor a través de su enlace, así como estaban sentados en el sillón, Connor descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerrando sus ojos, en ese momento Nines se puso rígido como una estatua, sin saber qué hacer.

Normalmente Connor ni siquiera estaría tan cerca, no pudo evitar pensar en demasiadas cosas a la vez, dijo que se sentía solo, ¿lo suficiente para buscarlo a él?, sin embargo, en el momento en que se sintiera mejor, ¿ya no sería necesario? Era su momento de mostrarle a Connor que podía ser más que un remplazo, algo esencial, pero en lugar de eso se levantó, asustando al mayor por el brusco movimiento quien casi cae sobre el sillón.

"Nines, ¿estás bien?" No, no lo estaba, no podía pensar eso de la pareja de Hank, había pasado poco más de una semana, el hombre mayor estaría tan enfadado con él, Connor probablemente también lo estaría si descubriera todo lo que estaba arrastrando consigo, no lo entendía realmente, demasiadas emociones, se estaba abrumando y frustrando demasiado rápido.

"¿Tienes sueño?" Se felicitó por poder mantener el control pero se dio un palmada por la estupidez que salió de su boca, su bomba estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y sintió su caja de voz apunto de fallar "Pareces cansado, por qué no vas a la cama" Le ofreció una mano, usando una cara de póker cuando Connor escaneó esta, si se percató o no de que algo raro sucedía con él, no dijo nada e ignoró su mano, poniéndose de pie por su cuenta.

Algo doloroso se retorció en el pecho de Nines, en ese momento le hubiera gustado que tomara su mano, se quedó con esa sensación de vacío entumeciendo sus dedos y escondió esta detrás de su espalda.

"Ya es hora de irme" Había sido grato mientras duro.

"¿Eh?, ya es muy tarde, usa mi habitación, yo dormiré en el cuarto de Hank" De nuevo, tuvo una sensación agria revolviendo sus cables después de escucharlo.

"No debería…"

"Insisto, no seas tímido" Connor sonrió suavemente acercándose para rodear su cintura con un brazo y guiarlo por el pasillo hasta su habitación, ya ahí suspiro, derrotado, no tenía una buena excusa para irse "Buenas noches Nines" Y tan repentino como había sido la cálida sensación de su mano en su espalda baja, desapareció.

La habitación de Connor en realidad estaba vacía, sólo quedaban unas pocas cosas suyas que ocupaban demasiado espacio en la habitación de Hank, no había mucho que observar y tampoco podía decir que se sentía como el resto de la casa, decidió ignorarlo y entrar en modo de reposo para que el día terminara pronto e irse, recostado por encima en la cama y la almohada de Connor, esta olía a él, el shampoo que usaba y los productos para lavar la ropa.

Los androides no soñaban, él no soñaba, pero esa noche también fue diferente.

Despertó cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando toda la casa y el exterior estaban en completo silencio, lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de su respiración acelerada y la luz de su LED iluminando la habitación de un rojo brillante, podía recordar el contenido de sus sueños y el sentimiento de culpa fue pesado sobre su vientre.

Dentro de este, el protagonista fue Connor, quien lo había besado tímidamente y de forma lenta, pero fue lo suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento, había olvidado como respirar, demasiado sorprendido para creer que su hermano haría tal cosa, pero estaban sentado en el mismo sillón de esa tarde demasiado cerca el uno del otro, así que sólo había sucedido.

Aún recostado en la cama cerró sus ojos y enterró su rostro en la almohada avergonzado, no podía ser real, estaba firmemente convencido, pero el calor de su aliento lo fue. Algo se sentía caliente entre sus piernas y moviéndose un poco incómodo pudo notar que su miembro estaba duro, ¿significaba que estaba excitado por ese sueño?, aunque no había sido tan sólo un beso inocente.

Se besaron, pero terminó siendo él quien lo empujó contra los cojines para comenzar a quitarle la ropa, su cuerpo se sentía tan suave bajo sus manos y Connor no dijo nada, no se enojó o lo impidió.

Mientras recordaba, Nines sintió húmedo entre sus piernas, primero fue una vaga impresión todavía embelesado en sus fantasías, sin embargo dejo de serlo cuando el calor que se estaba acumulando en la parte baja de su vientre palpitó con mayor intensidad, ¿qué estaba mal con él?, sin pensarlo se movió un poco, frotando su erección contra la tela de su ropa interior y el pantalón, entonces tuvo que contener un gemido para no hacer mucho ruido.

Connor estaba a pocos metros de él, aunque estuviera descansando podría escucharlo, venir a investigar qué estaba pasando y verlo así, ¿qué pensaría?, ¿lo consideraría desagradable?, quiso resistirse, tan sólo un minuto antes, ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa clase de funciones, pero las imágenes seguían ahí, claras como una grabación de video.

Connor era hermoso, de esa forma tímida en que intentaba cubrirse para que no lo viera desnudo, sus cuerpos eran tan similares, pero el mayor era más delgado, más elegante, siempre le había gustado eso de él, que fuera más pequeño, lo que lo volvió irresistible fueron sus ojos de cachorro marrones, quería hacer a Connor suyo, así que lo hizo, abriendo sus piernas en el sofá de su casa, en medio de su sala, haciendo que los vecinos lo escucharan y se avergonzara.

Era un placer demasiado adictivo, que quería repetir mientras aún lo sentía como una sensación fantasma flotando sobre su piel, nunca había hecho algo así, abrir la cremallera de su pantalón y tocarse, jadeó abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, sin embargo no era lo mismo, Connor fue suave, mientras la tela de su pantalón era áspera, aunque cientos de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, que el calor parecía derretirlo por dentro y una ansiedad que sólo aumentaba con cada caricia, faltaba algo.

Por minutos trató de encontrar esa sensación que había obtenido al follar a Connor pero no estaba ahí, sólo estaba haciendo un lio en su mano y ropa interior, tal vez… Frustrado, acalorado y con la cabeza en otro lugar lejos de la realidad, deslizó sus dedos dentro de él, deteniéndose porque pensó que algo había fallado en él, pero no era eso, fue que lo había encontrado, esa sensación que buscaba, felicidad y placer puro.

Febril y sin sentido, creyó que había escuchado el nombre de Connor en sus labios, lo que era imposible porque estaba guardando silencio, aun si tenía que morder la almohada para callarse, mientras abría sus piernas y bajaba su pantalón, Connor se vería increíblemente seductor en la misma posición, en su mente pudo imaginarlo, abierto para él, moviendo su cadera contra la suya, pero ¿podría hacerlo sentir tan bien como él se sentía?

Sus dedos se movían fácilmente, buscando encontrar más similitudes con su sueño e imaginando un sustituto para su mano, sin embargo estaba claro que nunca sería tan bueno como el original ¿Cómo sabía eso?

Aunque hubiera querido seguir así toda la noche, tuvo un destello de lucidez cuando todo su deseo reprimido y el placer encontraron un escape, la temperatura de su cuerpo descendió y su bomba también se calmó pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas, una, lo que hizo no estuvo bien, y dos, sus sentimientos por Connor.

Todo lo que estuvo sintiendo ese día fue porque Connor lo quería cerca de él, pero no de la manera que Nines quería, como si debiera estar apartado por una razón que ya no existía, le desagradaba cuando Connor miraba hacia otro lado sin prestarle atención, quería ser algo importante para Connor, _quería ser como Hank._

Sintiéndose sucio y moralmente destrozado, se quedó en la cama, no era demasiado tarde, ¿cierto?, ¿podía hacer que Connor lo mirara igual?

La mañana no borró ningún error y no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Connor mientras cambiaba las sabanas y lavaba estas, tampoco respondió por qué lo hacía, había sido un milagro que Connor no lo escuchó, prefería que permaneciera así, aunque también fue su rostro ruborizado lo que influyó lo suficiente para persuadirlo de no hacer más preguntas.

Tenían su día libre y Connor no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, caminando por la cocina con unos shorts grises y una camisa de osos, muy lindo, pero Nines tuvo que intervenir para que no volviera a preparar el desayuno, igual que el día anterior.

"¿Dónde está Sumo?" Entró a la cocina y le quitó el plato de cereal de las manos, antes de que le pusiera leche.

"Lo está cuidando Simon" Connor proceso su error más rápido que la primera vez, disimulando mejor su falta de atención, fingiendo indiferencia cuando en realidad se veía angustiado "Lo siento, a veces olvido…" Fue interrumpió cuando comenzó a atropellar las palabras.

"Está bien" Dejó el plató a un lado y tomó asiento en la mesa para discutir del tema con seriedad, Connor se movió inquieto pero lo imitó "¿No te gustaría que regresara?, puedo ayudarte a cuidarlo si crees que aún no puedes hacerlo sólo" Tratar de usar al san bernardo para tener una acudir con mayor frecuencia a la casa de Connor era jugar sucio, pero valía la pena rebajarse "Los humanos creen que los animales pueden ser terapéuticos"

"No estoy tan mal Nines, te aseguro que ya lo superé, sólo me confundo a veces" Nines pensó que seguía negándolo, podía ver claramente como seguía pensando en las mismas cosas, pero eso iba a cambiar "Y Sumo es una excelente compañía, pero…" Connor miró hacia otro lado, hablando con voz más baja "Te prefiero a ti en este momento"

Eso debía funcionar, por la esquina de su ojo izquierdo, el mayor pudo ver la expresión en esos ojos grises un poco sorprendidos, pero también seducidos por sus palabras, podía ser tan inocente y lindo al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo no se había enamorado a primera vista? 

Connor a veces quería tratar de la misma manera a Nines, olvidando que de hecho no eran la misma persona, en realidad, lo consideró descortés, queriendo reprenderse a sí mismo cada vez, no trataba de compararlo, en lo absoluto, eran gestos de cariño que su cuerpo no había olvidado y quería darle todo su cariño al menor, aunque este parecía estar malinterpretándolo.

Fue su disculpa silenciosa invitarlo a ver un par de películas y salir a hacer algo en la tarde.

…

Fue bueno que Connor quisiera salir y hacer algo, lo inesperado fue que quisiera ir a una librería, más que una tienda de libros, el sentimiento al entrar fue el de una tienda de antigüedades, aunque los documentos en papel siguieran utilizándose, no eran nada prácticos y sólo un requisito en ciertas ocasiones, otra consecuencia de la expansión de la tecnología.

¿Qué libro podría encontrar Connor en una tienda que no estuviera en internet?, en silenciosa contemplación siguió sus pasos desde la entrada, hasta que este giró y lo miró.

"Encontré esta tienda durante uno de los casos, el dueño fue testigo un incidente, voy a hablar con él un momento, por qué no miras alrededor" Prefería estar cerca de él, sin embargo si necesitaba un momento privado quién era para negárselo, evitó mostrar su descontento y asintió alejándose entre los estantes.

Parecía un pequeño laberinto, el olor a tinta y polvo era muy fuerte, sin grandes ventanas en las paredes, también era un poco oscuro, ¿qué debía mirar?

Pequeños, grandes, gruesos, de pasta dura, todos eran muy diferentes, de diferentes colores y diferentes letras, estuvo sosteniendo uno en sus manos antes de reconsiderarlo, el peso en estás, el polvo que se quedó pegado en sus dedos, la textura de las paginas viejas, no podía encontrar eso en los documentos digitales.

Procesar la información a tiempo real y no sólo tenerlo en su cabeza, podría ser llamado un desperdicio para muchos, Nines no pensó y continúo leyendo de un autor no tan famoso pero encantador, tenía un sentido del humor algo extraño para una novela de romance.

"A Hank le gustaban los discos físicos, no los archivos comprimidos, yo no entendía por qué si sólo ocupaban espacio en sus cajones y la guantera del auto" Connor lo asustó, había llegado en silencio y se había recargado contra el librero, observándolo sin decir nada, parecía que llevaba un rato ahí "¿Te gustan los libros?"

Nines miró el que tenía entre sus manos, antes de sonreír con suavidad y mirar a Connor.

"Eso creo" Quería seguir leyendo, era encantador "Creo que también sé porque a Hank le gustaban los discos" La sonrisa de Connor se volvió más grande.

"Llévate ese" Señaló el que estaba sosteniendo "Es una tienda después de todo" No lo había pensado "Y quizás otro, yo también estoy buscando algo" Connor se acercó quedándose de pie a su lado, los libros que tanto habían captado su atención quedaron en segundo plano, ¿no estaba demasiado cerca?, no se quejó, tan sólo que sintió que su mente quería jugarle trucos.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" Nines también dio medio paso más cerca, disimulando no querer invadir más su espacio personal.

"No lo sé" Los ojos marrones estuvieron sobre él, pero no mencionó nada, aunque prácticamente faltaran centímetros para que sus rostros se tocaran, los ojos grises apuntaron a sus labios "Algo de misterio… tal vez" Desvió la mirada hacia el librero fingiendo no ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Nines no sabía qué hacer, quería inclinarse y besarlo, sin embargo algo se lo impedía, molesto, rasguñando desde la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero sin saber qué era, ahora no había ningún muro rojo que le impidiera hacer lo que quisiera, quizás porque era demasiado pronto para que Connor lo considerara, pero de alguna manera tenía que comenzar a mostrarle sus intenciones.

"¿Nines?" La voz del mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Te sientes bien?" El aludido parpadeó y recordó que estaba haciendo, no era ni el lugar ni el momento para fantasear "Tu rostro esta rojo y tu LED también" Retrocedió ese medio paso que había dado, enterrando la mirada en las viajas tablas de madera en el suelo.

"Vi… algunos libros de misterio por allá. Dame un momento" Sin molestarse en ver la reacción de Connor se alejó, era cierto, sentía el rostro caliente como aquella vez en el baño en el trabajo, era sofocante, como si perdiera el control de su cuerpo, sus pensamientos rebeldes seguían en aquellas curvas suaves de su boca y eso no ayudaba.

Le pidió al propietario, un hombre de cabello gris, permiso para usar su baño, el hombre lo miró con extrañeza, seguramente preguntándose por qué un androide lo necesitaría, pero tampoco lo pensó demasiado.

El lugar estaba limpio, cosa que agradeció antes de abrir la llave del lavamanos y tratar de refrescar su rostro, no sabía por qué pensó que funcionaria si la última vez no lo hizo, después de un minuto tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, su rostro seguía viéndose igual, a excepción de que ahora se sentía un poco peor, cada minuto su cuerpo se sentía más caliente e inquieto, si Connor lo ayudara… pensó en esos ojos marrones que había visto minutos antes, tan penetrantes e intenso, a pesar de ser tan cálidos, si lo hubiera besado en ese momento… Un calambre en su vientre fue tanto doloroso como placentero.

Se miró al espejo sosteniéndose de los bordes del lavamanos, le encantaría ver a Connor así, febril y desorientado, con un rostro tan parecido, fue imposible no imaginarlo, pero antes de hacer algo de lo que quizás de arrepentiría, sintiendo la zona entre sus piernas húmeda y apretada, el sonido de un leve golpe contra la puerta lo distrajo.

Connor estuvo adentro sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, no sabía en qué momento había abierto la puerta para que pasara, pero sus piernas se sentían débiles y necesitaba ese abrazo para caminar.

"No me siento bien" Susurró y enterró la nariz en su cuello, el mismo aroma de las sabanas penetro en su nariz, era delicioso y reconfortante, casi podía volverse loco por la cercanía y la sensación de su firme brazo en su cadera.

"Ya pedí un taxi" No prestó realmente atención a lo que pasó, Connor estaba hablando con ese hombre tratando de explicarle la situación, algo sobre un mal funcionamiento, quizás un virus de computadora.

En el taxi, Nines intentó no separarse de Connor, no había otra posición o lugar en el que se sintiera más cómodo o mejor, que encima de este, sus labios estuvieron sobre el cuello su predecesor, al principio rozando su piel con timidez, si se había dado cuenta, no mencionó nada.  
"¿Dime cómo te sientes?" 

"Caliente" Podía morir con sus cables derretidos y el metal fundido.

"¿Qué más?" Había demasiadas cosas que sentía.

Envidia, culpa, frustración, amor, vacío…

"Algo está mal Connor" Había demasiada información corrupta en su procesador, no era sólo su imaginación, como una masa negra y amorfa pegándose en todas partes.

"Nada está mal Nines" Su mano estuvo en su mejilla, acariciándolo con delicadeza y afecto, trató de mirarlo, esforzándose en levantar la cabeza, no había rastro de preocupación en su expresión, al contrario parecía feliz, se veía como Nines siempre quería que se viera "Un pequeño ajuste y todo estará bien" Soltó su mejilla para cubrir sus ojos con la palma de su mano "Faltan diez minutos para llegar a casa, por qué no duermes un poco"

"Connor…" Sintió algo cálido y húmedo deslizándose desde su nariz hasta sus labios y su barbilla, el interior de su boca registró la presencia de Thirium.

"No tengas miedo, todo está bien" Confiaba en él, en verdad lo hacía y si decía que estaba bien, entonces lo estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why a bookstore? Do you remember Hank and his vinyls? Well… that, Connor wants to give Nines something that belongs to him, after the kitchen thing, he wants it to be different
> 
> Is he Hank's replacement? No, but is a kind of weird thing, he doesn't miss him, so I wouldn't call him a replacement, but he wants to fill that void that remains (not just Hank, everything)
> 
> …
> 
> ¿Por qué una librería?, recuerdan a Hank y sus discos… pues eso, Connor quiere darle algo a Nines que sea de él, después de lo de la cocina, quiere que sea diferente 
> 
> ¿Es el remplazo de Hank?, No, pero medio cosa rara, no lo extraña, así que yo no lo llamaría remplazo, pero quiere llenar ese vacío que quedo (no solo de Hank, de todo)


	3. Bittersweet

The nosebleed wasn't as serious as it looked, he must have imagined that he would collapse, Nines was holding back too much, he should only have kissed him the moment he had the chance, it would have been a big step, but instead he fled and his body overheated.

But he liked that about Nines, he was too cautious to dive into deep water without knowing how to swim first, because he was there to guide him.

What was wrong with them together? He absently stroked his face, he said would wait but he was getting impatient, he wanted to be able to have him to himself and see Nines happy.

He sighed... Connor kept wondering if Nines could be all that and more without his intervention, but something inside him said from the beginning that he wasn't, the shadow of his past would always haunt him, both of them, and after separating himself from all the emotions that he didn't need and replace them with new ones, he had only set foot on the path he was currently crossing.

If he didn't forget, he would be himself but he would never love Nines, and if he forgot, he would be the closest thing to himself but Nines would never love him back, he saw it in his face when with sadness he knew the truth, if there was something he hated it was that expression of rejection, at that moment he felt frightened, what was he supposed to be if his only reason for existing disappeared?

He sought the hand of his beloved one holding it between his own, his feelings were real, he couldn't just not believe him and what would happen if Nines realized what he did? Rather, he should already know, why else would it take him so long to fall into his arms, that didn't change anything.

A bird was still just as beautiful without being able to fly.

…

It was an unusual time 5:37 a.m. to wake up, his eyes were still closing on their own, but he doubted that he could go into sleep mode again, everything about him felt strange which was common lately and the memories of the day before came back even though it seemed like they weren't his, he doesn't wonder why it had happened, he just noticed that he wasn't in his own apartment, not in a bed either. 

"Do you feel better?" Connor's voice was all it took to put away the few worries that still haunted over his head, but the caress of his fingers through his hair kept him from moving and wasting the opportunity, although he did not understand why Connor was holding him in a little intimate position. 

"I do" He wanted to wake up like this more often "Thank you, for… helping me and taking care of me" He didn't know how much trouble he could have given him, what was wrong with him, Connor had fixed it, he was just being considerate.

"You're welcome" He heard a small laugh in his voice "Nines, you're blushing" He felt a shiver run down his neck and spine when his predecessor's fingers brushed his ear "Just like in the bookstore. Is it because of me?" It was foolish of him to think he wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry" He was embarrassed, but at the same time, he enjoyed the softness of his lap and his fingers that kept touching the back of his ear, despite the restlessness in his chest he was relaxed.

"Why do you apologize?" He received a gentle blow to the head that ended up breaking all harmony, forcing him to get up and see Connor's expression that pretended to be angry but didn't hide a slight sadness "Don't apologize, I'm not blaming you for anything and I'm not angry" With those words the younger felt that Connor knew him too well "Nines... there is something I wanted to talk to you about" Without knowing what to expect, the younger looked at his hands, sitting quietly next to him, although in his head he was already beginning to hear what he was avoiding the whole time "Do you like me?"

Nines sighed, although it seemed like a question he doubted it was.

"Yes"

"Look at me Nines" It took a little more persuasion than just that gentle request, leaning closer, all his attention was on Connor's brown eyes "Do you like me?"

"I like you" He admitted aloud, very different from acknowledging his feelings to himself, there was something about the scene of Connor being too close to him, in the middle of the room that reminded him of his dreams.

"It's okay..." Connor opened his eyes genuinely surprised when Nines leaned forward joining their mouths in a kiss, innocent at first, just applying a little firm pressure, it wasn't a shy second, instead, he took his time and when he pulled away, the older one felt the tip of his tongue mischievously lick the corner of his lower lip.

"It's okay?" With a look from his gray eyes and an arched eyebrow, he challenged Connor, it wasn't fair that while he was getting rid of his nerves the older one was so calm, didn't he see the problem in those words? Nines hadn't wanted to speak yet because he wouldn't settle for an okay, he wanted more.

He wanted to be subtle but Connor had pressed on his fragile restraint.

"I want to kiss you Connor" Nines said with a gaze into the older model's puzzled eyes "I want more than just kiss you, is that okay?" Should he know about his dirty thoughts? He couldn't beat them, should he just accept them? He licked his lips testing Connor in them.

Although happy with the results, Connor took a few seconds to make a decision, keep up appearances and be that sympathetic but tempted friend, yet still grieving, or be himself and take his face in his hands and kiss him until he was tired and he was an android, he would never be short of breath.

He took a step to temptation.

"As I said, it's okay" He touched the tip of his nose with his, being close, still without losing the beautiful chalcedony of his eyes "But if you're going to kiss me, it's worth it" He closed his eyelids, waiting, time was insufferable, believing that the younger had repented, but he wasn't disappointed when Nines kissed him again, this time showing him how much he wanted him and how passionate he could be, Connor loved every second tasting the fruits of his love and it was very sweet, Nines it was his.

His, to treat him as he deserved, to spoil him, to fill him with affection, to give him everything that he hadn't been able to before and was anxious about it, but...

"Not yet" He wanted to bite his tongue and spit it out for saying those words, with a soft touch to his face, he stopped the younger when he began to leave a trail of kisses up to his neck and his fingers opened the first button of his blue shirt, he smiled softening the discouraging news and took his hands between his "I may think better of it after a date" He winked at him flirtatiously, he wanted to make it clear that she wasn't rejecting him, he just had to take it easy.

But how long? A week? A month? How much did he need to fool them all? He could cheat, who would know what was happening inside a sealed room, yet he didn't want to do that to Nines, the world should know, the younger deserved to have a proper relationship.

Although he seemed disappointed, at least Nines wasn't sad, there was hope shining in his soft smile.

…

The knock on the door distracted him while he was cleaning the frame of a photo, he had been careless with housework, most of his time was spent with the RK900. He knew it wasn't this one when he approached the door, he would have gotten a message, not to mention that he was on a case working.

He opened the door looking a little surprised at the familiar face of his visitor and he smiled courteously and cheerfully.

"Hi Connor, how have you been?" Beside him the big Saint Bernard barked getting itself noticed and as if he also missed him after not seeing Connor in almost a month, he threw itself towards his legs and tried to be hugged with his front legs on his stomach.

"Sumo!" He laughed with the enthusiasm and all the energy of Hank's pet and after almost a minute giving him his full attention and petting him, it calmed down enough to let him move and let Markus pass "I'm fine, sorry I didn't call you earlier" He said still a little busy with the dog.

"A message would have been enough" Markus closed the door behind him and folded his arms looking at Connor reproachfully, who only smiled at him embarrassed as an apology.

"You're right" The heterochromatic eyes kept looking at him with slight anger, but mostly disappointment "I'm sorry"

"You know, everyone was worried, when you came asking me for that favor you looked really bad" He sighed deciding to relax and sit down to talk with his friend.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" He saves the smiles and formalities for later, taking a seat with Markus, he didn't need to act like everything was all right with him.

"No, but you should be the one to tell them" Without straying too far, Sumo laid his head on Connor's lap.

"I can't, that would only hurt them" They had already lost one friend, they didn't need to lose another.

"You should at least consider showing your face" Knowing Markus wasn't a kind suggestion, He was subtly asking him.

"I will, I was just trying to adapt"

"By the way" His eyes pointed towards the flowers in the room, there were several vases around the place and it was clear that they weren't for consolation or that Connor had bought them for him "How is Nines?" Of course Markus knew, after all Connor had had to give him a good reason to accept.

"He's fine and he doesn't know if you're curious" He lied "He's very sweet, he was worried about me with Hank, but I'm making sure to show him that I'm serious with him" Markus's lips formed a tight line, he wanted to say something, but he didn't, it was clear that he didn't agree at all, that something was bothering him, but he wasn't going to intervene, not yet.

"When you mentioned that you still wanted to be his friend, I didn't imagine this outcome" Connor shrugged and stroked Sumo's head, Markus was also quite perspective, so he had to be very careful, a look around the place and he already knew what was happening.

"Who am I to reject him, after all, I did it for him" A smile was drawn on his lips, only perhaps, a little of his own wishes were involved.

"Sure you're fine?" Although Markus was good at hiding it, the shape of his tense arms, the absence of many smiles that he could have shared, the worried look, Markus had more than founded reasons to be alert, Connor was the one who tried to kill him and although he had forgiven him and trusted him, that was before.

Memories were important, of course they were, but other things just as important like empathy, feelings, morality, didn't magically appear, everything that made a machine more human, Markus had seen it on Connor's expressionless face, for a moment he had regretted his decision.

"Is there something that worries you specifically, Markus?" Maybe he was being paranoid, but something about Connor's smile made it look so fake "I'm fine, I promise you, I haven't really felt this good in a long time" It was the biggest truth he'd said the entire time that they had been talking.

"No, I just want the best for you Connor"

That day he had gone to his door very late at night, he looked so shattered and no matter what he said to try to convince him, nothing worked, it was himself who removed the pump in his chest and handed it to him, refusing to recover it and erased his memories, but not before giving him a copy that he made, Markus wasn't sure how intact that copy was and had to use any other piece they found.

Markus didn't hesitate not to let his friend die, without really many other options and after that, he'd just stood up, thanked him while buttoning his shirt, and gone.

They kept talking for a long time, until they heard the knock of the door and with one leap, Connor was already on his feet opening this one.

Markus watched, noticing Connor's complete change, almost as if the thick atmosphere around him had vanished, replaced by a more animated vibe and alive? His expression lit up when he saw the RK900, maybe he wouldn't even have noticed if he hadn't been looking at Connor for the last hour, but it was very different, the older one wasn't over the other android like Sumo at the time he arrived because Markus was there, but he wondered what it would have been like If hw hadn't been there.

However he felt relief filling his chest, he may have been cold to him, but at least there was still some Connor to RK00, maybe everything.

Markus came over to greet him and Nines as serious as ever, only answered a few words, then he offered him a handshake to break the ice a bit, but as soon as he did, Connor's hand pulled Nines's sleeve away.

"Sorry!" He hurried to apologize "I didn't... I wanted..." Embarrassed he looked away, Markus was a bit surprised, he didn't know Connor was so possessive or jealous.

"It's okay" He just gave the taller android a smile "I should go now, Simon is waiting for me, we were going to see a play tonight, I promised him, I don't want to be late" Maybe it would be a good idea he will contact Nines later.

"Tell Simon that if he wants to see Sumo he can come anytime" Connor smiled again kindly, Markus had told him how he had become fond of the dog.

Connor was able to relax when Markus finally left, but Nines's curious stare pierced him seamlessly.

"You're forgetting something" He tried to ignore him and crossed his arms waiting for the kiss he received on the cheek, all his worry and bad mood vanished with that. It wasn't jealousy or distrust the reason why he didn't let Markus touch him, it was just that his lie would have exposed instantly and he didn't want that.

"What was Markus doing here?" Connor also closed his eyes and gave him a loving kiss, closer to her mouth than Nines had tried, his skin burned from wanting to touch him more, perhaps it was because of the little scare that Markus made him pass, but he stayed close without moving away from his face and kissed him again in the same place, and again and closer to his lips until he felt their soft texture of these, motionless, slightly half-open and so irresistible.

"Just a visit" After a moment of not moving away, the younger leaned his head and corresponded the sweet caresses, he also took the opportunity to hold him close, surrounding his hands around his waist "By the way..." Even if he was kissing him, he couldn't help but smile when the hands of the tallest one slid over his body a bit greedy "We have an audience" He turned his head and gray eyes followed his gaze towards the Saint Bernard who was sitting near them.

"Oh" Was all he said and he didn't flinch, he cared more about Connor going back to kiss him after that.

"Something happens?" Nines was being more insistent than usual, he noticed when her fingers got under her shirt, it seemed like he was trying to trace her problems onto his skin and draw a little frustration from within. He was desperately looking for some attention, pretending that he would shut up with a deep kiss, he almost managed to convince him, it was like water for a thirst that had been carrying too long, the inside of his mouth was warm and felt very good. If he kept kissing him like that, he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't try anything else "Nines!" He placed his hands on his shoulders giving him a little shake and he stopped looking at him surprised and a little sorry "Are you okay?" The younger one sighed.

"A bad day" He excused himself with a whisper "I'm sorry" Connor leave his shoulders and held his face in his hands.

"Okay" He forgave him instantly "Do you want to talk?"

"Yes" Connor took his hand lacing their fingers together and gave him a gentle squeeze before removing the skin, Nines imitated him.

A cold sensation ran through the wires of his arm at first, when he plunged into that sticky pool of information, for any android it would have been unpleasant, for him, the sensation produced pleasant shivers from head to toe, familiar with the dense and suffocating sensation, he found what he was looking for, trying to make him feel better.

He was a warm light that comforted him, because that was how he had wanted it to be.

He allowed him to rest against his chest and rest his head on his shoulder, he didn't need anything else.

…

Now Nines spent more time with him at home, like a friend who made more than occasional visits, not to mention almost every day when he finished his work, for the same reason Connor had offered to stay as many times as he wanted, it was a routine to the one that he adapted almost immediately.

And with more time that passed and the lack of space, he could almost tell that Nines was noticing that something was wrong, subtle, almost intangible like air, but it was there, or maybe it was something else.

He heard him at night entering Hank's room without permission, he made no noise but it was not subtle either, getting into bed with him, that should have worried him and it did, however any opportunity to touch him was more than welcome, to be hugged in the middle of the night and willingly was like a gift.

"Nines?" This one didn't answer and tried to turn to return the hug, but couldn't move.

"Something is wrong with me"

"Why do you say that?" 

"You know something?" He whispered from behind his ear. Connor could do many things with Nines, but making him stupid wasn't one.

"Do you want me to check you? We can go to Jerico tomorrow..." He was interrupted.

"No, what I want is you to be more honest with me"

"Why do you think I'm not honest with you?" There was sincere curiosity there.

"You ask too many questions to avoid answering me" He kept quiet because it seemed that Nines still wanted to say something and he was right "I told you that I wanted more than a kiss and you just keep touching me and looking at me like... like if you want that too, but you keep me away… Or am I just going crazy, I can't think of anything else but you, I can't… "A hand on his stomach stroked this "I was thinking, what can I do to make you love me? " 

"I love you" That hurt, that he thought he didn't love him when it was everything to him, what did he do wrong? Nines didn't stop, he touched his crotch and Connor sighed, things had gone unexpectedly. Nines was about to ask him what he meant when the older one spoke again "Nines, are you here because the toy you bought is no longer enough?" Knowing that that had been a low blow, a secret that Nines had kept jealously guarded from him, and a perfect distraction, Connor used that opportunity to roll onto his side and trap the younger between him and the bed, his butt pressing against his hips and put his arms at the sides of his head.

"Honesty? Do you really want to know that I put a camera in your room?" He gently kissed his lips half open, he hadn't gotten over the shock yet, being able to say it and kiss him at the same time, it was like a dream "I love the way you say my name every time you come, horny little whore" He savored those words and the shudder of the younger's body, was he ashamed? scared? hurt? perhaps all of them "You have a very dirty mouth Nines" It was liberating to be able to say what he thought and his next kiss wasn't as sweet as the rest, he hadn't been so possessive in a long time so he made sure to make him understand that he wasn't joking "Or do you want me to start talking about how I modified your program?"

"Did you know?" He put his arms around Connor's neck, the older saw it in his eyes, he didn't care.

He confessed to having modified his system and nothing in his expression reflected fear, bewilderment or interest, but pure adoration and a little arousal. He had created a monster hungry for love just like him.

"What did I just say? You're too loud" He said almost tenderly. Nines smiled lasciviously and blush filled his cheeks.

"You like it?"

Fin

//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####//#####

La hemorragia nasal no era tan grave como podía aparentar, debió imaginar que colapsaría, Nines se estaba reprimiendo demasiado, sólo debió besarlo en el momento que tuvo oportunidad, hubiera sido un gran paso, pero en su lugar huyo y su cuerpo se sobrecalentó.

Pero eso le gustaba de Nines, era demasiado cauteloso para lanzarse a aguas profundas sin saber nadar antes, porque él estaba ahí para guiarlo.

¿Qué había de malo en ellos juntos?, distraídamente acarició su rostro, dijo que esperaría pero se estaba volviendo impaciente, quería poder tenerlo para sí mismo y ver a Nines feliz.

Suspiró… seguía preguntándose si Nines pudo ser todo eso y más sin su intervención, pero algo dentro de él decía desde un comienzo que no era así, la sombra de su pasado siempre lo perseguiría, a ambos, y después de separarse de todas las emociones que no necesitaba y remplazarlas por unas nuevas, sólo había puesto un pie en el camino que cruzaba actualmente.

Si no olvidaba sería él mismo pero nuca amaría a Nines, y si olvidaba, sería lo más parecido a si mismo pero Nines nunca lo amaría de regreso, lo vio en su rostro cuando con tristeza supo la verdad, si había algo que odiara fue esa expresión de rechazo, en ese momento se sintió asustado, ¿qué se suponía que fuera si su única razón de existir desaparecía?

Buscó la mano de su amado sosteniéndola entre la suya, sus sentimientos eran reales, no podía sólo no creerle y ¿qué pasaría si Nines se daba cuenta de lo que hizo?, más bien, ya debía saberlo, por qué otra razón tardaría tanto en dejarse caer en sus brazos, eso no cambiaba nada.

Un ave seguía siendo igual de hermosa sin poder volar.

…

Era una hora inusual las 5:37 para despertar, sus ojos aún se cerraban por si solos, pero dudó que pudiera entrar en modo de reposo nuevamente, todo en él se sentía extraño lo que era común últimamente y los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron aunque parecía como si no fueran suyos, no sé preguntó por qué había ocurrido, sólo notó que no estaba en su propio departamento, tampoco en una cama.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" La voz de Connor fue todo lo que necesitó para dejar las pocas preocupaciones que aún rondaban por su cabeza, pero la caricia de sus dedos entre su cabello le impido moverse y desperdiciar la oportunidad, aunque no entendía por qué Connor lo mantenía en una posición un poco intima. 

"Sí" Quería despertar así con mayor frecuencia "Gracias, por… ayudarme y cuidarme" No sabía cuántos problemas pudo haberle dado, lo que estuvo mal con él, Connor lo había reparado, no estaba siendo más que considerado.

"De nada" Escuchó una pequeña risa en su voz "Nines, te estas sonrojando" Este sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuello y columna cuando los dedos de su predecesor rozaron su oreja "Igual que en la librería ¿Es por mí?" Fue tonto de su parte creer que no se daría cuenta.

"Lo siento" Estaba avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de la suavidad de su regazo y sus dedos que seguían tocando la parte posterior de su oreja, a pesar de la inquietud en su pecho estaba relajado.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Recibió un golpe suave en la cabeza que terminó de romper todo la armonía, obligándolo a levantarse y ver la expresión de Connor que pretendía ser de enfado pero no ocultaba una leve tristeza "No te disculpes, no te estoy culpando de nada y no estoy enojado" Con esas palabras el menor sintió que Connor lo conocía demasiado bien "Nines… hay algo de lo que he querido hablar contigo" Sin saber que esperar el menor miró sus manos, sentado en silencio a su lado, aunque en su cabeza ya comenzaba a escuchar lo que estuvo evitando todo el tiempo "¿Te gusto?"

Nines suspiró, aunque pareciera una pregunta dudaba que lo fuera.

"Sí"

"Mírame Nines" Necesitó un poco más de persuasión que sólo esa suave petición, inclinándose mas cerca, toda su atención estuvo en los ojos marrones de Connor "¿Te gusto?"

"Me gustas" Admitió en voz alta, muy diferente a reconocer sus sentimientos para sí mismo, había algo en la escena de Connor estando demasiado cerca de él, en medio de la sala que le recordó a sus sueños.

"Está bien…" Connor abrió los ojos genuinamente sorprendido cuando Nines se inclinó hacia adelante uniendo sus bocas en un beso, inocente al principio, tan sólo aplicando un poco de presión firme, no fue un segundo tímido, al contrario, se tomó su tiempo y cuando se separó, el mayor sintió la punta de su lengua lamiendo pícaramente la esquina de su labio inferior.

"¿Está bien?" Con una mirada de sus ojos grises y una ceja arqueada, retó a Connor, no era justo que mientras él se deshacía de los nervios el mayor estuviera tan tranquilo, ¿no veía el problema en esas palabras?, Nines no había querido hablar aún porque no se conformaría con un está bien, él quería más.

Quiso ser sutil, pero Connor había presionado su frágil moderación.

"Quiero besarte Connor" Dijo Nines con la mirada aún clavada en los ojos perplejos del modelo más viejo "Quiero más que sólo besarte, ¿eso está bien?" ¿Debería saber de sus sucios pensamientos? No pudo vencerlos, ¿debería sólo aceptarlos? Lamió sus labios probando el sabor de Connor en estos.

Aunque feliz con los resultados, Connor tardó algunos segundos en tomar una decisión, mantener las apariencias y ser ese amigo comprensivo, pero tentado, aunque todavía afligido, o ser él mismo y tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo hasta cansarse y era un androide, jamás le faltaría el aire.

Dio un paso intermedio a la tentación.

"Como decía, está bien" Tocó la punta de su nariz con la suya, estando cerca, aún sin perder las bonitas calcedonias de sus ojos "Pero si vas a besarme, que valga la pena" Cerró sus parpados, esperando, el tiempo fue insufrible, creyendo que el más joven se había arrepentido, pero no fue decepcionado cuando Nines volvió a besarlo, esta vez mostrándole cuanto lo deseaba y lo apasionado que podía ser, Connor amó cada segundo degustando los frutos de su amor y era muy dulce, Nines era suyo.

Suyo, para tratarlo como se merecía, para mimarlo, para llenarlo de afecto, para darle todo lo que no había podido antes y estaba ansioso por ello, pero…

"Aún no" Quería morderse la lengua y escupirla por decir esas palabras, con un toque suave a su rostro, detuvo al menor cuando comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos hasta su cuello y sus dedos abrieron el primer botón de su camisa azul, sonrió suavizando la desalentadora noticia y tomó sus manos entre las suyas "Puede que lo piense mejor después de una cita" Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, quería dejarle en claro que no lo estaba rechazando, sólo debía tomarlo con calma.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo?, ¿una semana?, ¿un mes?, ¿cuánto necesitaba para engañarlos a todos?, podía hacer trampa, quien sabría lo que ocurría dentro de una habitación sellada, sin embargo no quería hacerle eso a Nines, el mundo debía saber, el menor merecía tener una relación apropiada.

Aunque parecía decepcionado, por lo menor Nines no estaba triste, había esperanza brillando en su suave sonrisa.

…

El golpe de la puerta llamó su atención mientras limpiaba el marco de una fotografía, había sido descuidado con las tareas del hogar, casi todo su tiempo lo invertía en pasarlo con el RK900. Sabía que no era este cuando se acercó a la puerta, hubiera recibido un mensaje, sin mencionar que estaba en un caso trabajando.

Abrió la puerta mirando un poco sorprendido el rostro familiar de su visitante y este le sonrió cortes y alegremente.

"Hola Connor, ¿cómo has estado?" A su lado el gran San bernardo ladró haciéndose notar y como si este también lo extrañara después de no verlo en casi un mes, se lanzó hacía sus piernas e intentó ser abrazado con las patas delanteras en su estómago.

"¡Sumo!" Se rio con el entusiasmo y toda la energía de la mascota de Hank y después de casi un minuto dándole toda su atención y acariciándolo, se calmó lo suficiente para dejarlo moverse y dejar pasar a Markus "Estoy bien, perdón por no haberte llamado antes" Dijo aún un poco ocupado con el perro.

"Un mensaje hubiera sido suficiente" Markus cerró la puerta detrás de él y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Connor con reproche, quien sólo le sonrió avergonzado a modo de disculpa.

"Tienes razón" Los ojos heterocromos seguían mirándolo con un leve enojo, pero en su mayoría decepción "Lo siento"

"¿Sabes?, todos estaban preocupados, cuando llegaste pidiéndome ese favor te veías muy mal" Suspiró decidiendo relajarse y sentarse a conversar con su amigo.

"No les contaste, ¿verdad?" Dejo las sonrisas y formalidades para después, tomando asiento con Markus, tampoco necesitaba actuar como si todo estuviera bien con él.

"No, pero deberías ser tú quien se los diga" Sin alejarse mucho, Sumo recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Connor.

"No puedo, eso sólo los lastimaría" Ya habían perdido a un amigo, no necesitaban perder otro.

"Por lo menos deberías considerar mostrar tu rostro" Conociendo a Markus no se trataba de una sugerencia amable, se lo estaba pidiendo sutilmente.

"Lo hare, sólo estaba tratando de adaptarme" 

"Por cierto" Sus ojos apuntaron hacía las flores en la sala, había varios jarrones por el lugar y estaba claro que no eran de consolación o que Connor los hubiera comprado para él "¿Cómo está Nines?" Por supuesto que Markus lo sabía, después de todo Connor había tenido que darle una buena razón para que aceptara.

"Él está bien y no lo sabe si tienes curiosidad" Mintió "Es muy dulce, estaba preocupado por lo mío con Hank, pero me estoy asegurando de mostrarle que soy serio con él" Los labios de Markus formaron una línea tensa, quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo, era claro que no estaba de acuerdo del todo, que algo le incomodaba, pero no iba a intervenir.

"Cuando mencionaste que aún querías seguir siendo su amigo, no me imaginé este desenlace" Connor se encogió de hombros y acarició la cabeza de Sumo, Markus también era bastante perspectivo, por lo que tenía que tener mucho cuidado, una mirada por el lugar y ya sabía que ocurría.

"Quien soy yo para rechazarlo, después de todo, lo hice por él" Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sólo que quizás, un poco de sus propios deseos estaban involucrados.

"¿Seguro qué estás bien?" Aunque Markus fuera bueno disimulándolo, la forma de sus brazos tensos, la ausencia de muchas sonrisas que pudo haber compartido, la mirada preocupada, Markus tenía razones más que fundamentadas para estar alerta, Connor fue quien intentó matarlo y aunque lo había perdonado y confiaba en él, eso fue antes.

Las memorias eran importantes, claro que lo eran, pero otras cosas igual de importantes como la empatía, los sentimientos, la moral, no aparecían por arte de magia, todo lo que hacía a una maquina más humano, Markus lo había visto en ese rostro inexpresivo de Connor, por un momento se había arrepentido de su decisión.

"¿Hay algo que te preocupa en específico Markus?" Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero algo en la sonrisa de Connor la hacía parecer tan falsa "Estoy bien, te lo prometo, en realidad no me había sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo" Fue la verdad más grande que había dicho durante todo el tiempo que habían estado hablando.

"No, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti Connor" 

Ese día había ido hasta su puerta muy tarde en la noche, se veía tan destrozado y sin importar lo que dijera para tratar de convencerlo, nada funcionó, fue él mismo quien se quitó su bomba del pecho y se la entregó, negándose a recuperarla y borró sus recuerdos, no sin antes entregarle una copia que hizo, Markus no estaba seguro de que tan intacta estaba esa copia y tuvo que usar cualquier otra pieza que encontraron.

Markus no dudó en no dejar a su amigo morir, sin muchas otras opciones realmente y después de eso, sólo se había puesto de pie, le había dado las gracias mientras abotonaba su camisa y se había ido.

Siguieron hablando por un largo rato, hasta que escucharon el golpe de la puerta y de un salto Connor ya estaba de pie abriendo esta.

Markus observó, notando el completo cambió de Connor, casi como si la espesa atmosfera a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido, remplazada por una vibra más animada y ¿viva?, su expresión se iluminó al ver al RK900, quizás ni siquiera lo hubiera notado de no ser que había estado mirando a Connor la ultima hora, pero era muy diferente, el mayor no estaba sobre el otro androide como Sumo en el momento que llegó porque Markus estaba ahí, pero se preguntó cómo hubiera sido si no hubiera estado ahí.

Sin embargo sintió un alivio llenando su pecho, puede que fuera frio con él, pero por lo menos aún había algo de Connor para rk900, quizás todo.

Markus se acercó a saludarlo y Nines tan serio como siempre, sólo le contesto unas pocas palabras, entonces le ofreció un saludo de mano para romper un poco el hielo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, la mano de Connor jaló la manga de Nines para alejarlo.

"¡Lo siento!" Se apresuró a disculparse "No… quise…" Avergonzado miró hacia otro lado, Markus se sorprendió un poco, no sabía que Connor fuera tan posesivo o celoso.

"Está bien" Sólo le dedicó una sonrisa al androide más alto "Ya debería irme, Simon me está esperando, íbamos a ir a ver una obra de teatro esta noche, se lo prometí, no quiero llegar tarde" Tal vez sería una buena idea que contactara con Nines mas tarde.

"Dile a Simon que si quiere ver a Sumo puede venir cuando guste" Connor volvió a sonreír amablemente, Markus le había dicho como este se había encariñado con el perro.

Connor pudo relajarse cuando finalmente Markus se marchó, pero la mirada curiosa de Nines lo taladró sin disimulo.

"Estás olvidando algo" Trató de ignorarlo y cruzó los brazos esperando por el beso que recibió en la mejilla, todo su preocupación y mal humor se desvaneció con eso. No fueron celos o desconfianza la razón por la que no dejo que Markus lo tocara, sino que su mentira hubiera sido expuesta al instante y no quería eso.

"¿Qué hacía Markus aquí?" Connor también cerró sus ojos y le dio un beso cariñoso, más cerca de su boca de lo que Nines había intentado, su piel ardía por querer tocarlo más, quizás fue por el pequeño susto que lo hizo pasar, pero permaneció cerca sin alejarse de su rostro y volvió a besarlo en el mismo lugar, y otra vez y cada vez más cerca de sus labios hasta que sintió la textura suave de estos, inmóviles, un poco entreabiertos y tan irresistibles.

"Sola una visita" Después de un momento de no alejarse, el menor inclinó su cabeza y correspondió las dulces caricias, también aprovechó para sostenerlo cerca rodeando su cintura con sus manos "Por cierto…" Incluso si lo estaba besando no pudo evitar sonreír cuando las manos del más alto se deslizaron por su cuerpo un poco codiciosas "Tenemos público" Giró la cabeza y los ojos grises siguieron su mirada hacia el San bernardo que estaba sentado cerca de ellos.

"Oh" Fue todo lo que dijo y no se inmutó, le importaba más Connor regresando a besarlo después de eso.

"¿Sucede algo?" Nines estaba siendo más insistente de lo normal, lo notó cuando sus dedos se metieron debajo de su camisa, parecía como si estuviera tratando de trazar sus problemas sobre su piel y sacar un poco de frustración de dentro. Buscaba un poco de atención desesperadamente, pretendiendo que se callara con un beso profundo, casi consigue convencerlo, era como el agua para una sed que había estado cargando demasiado tiempo, el interior de su boca era cálido y se sentía muy bien. Si seguía besándolo así no podía garantizar que él tampoco intentara algo "¡Nines!" Colocó las manos en sus hombros dándole una pequeña sacudida y este se detuvo mirándolo sorprendido y un poco arrepentido "¿Estás bien?" El menor suspiró.

"Un mal día" Se excusó con un susurró agachando la mirada "Lo siento" Dejo sus hombros y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

"Está bien" Lo perdonó al instante "¿Quieres hablar?" 

"Sí" Connor tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y le dio un apretón suave antes de retirar la piel, Nines lo imitó.

Una sensación de frio recorrió los cables de su brazo al principio, cuando se sumergía en esa piscina pegajosa de información, para cualquier androide hubiera sido desagradable, para él, la sensación le producía placenteros escalofríos desde la cabeza hasta los pies, familiarizado con la sensación densa y sofocante, encontró lo que buscaba, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Él era una luz cálida que lo reconfortaba, porque así había querido que fuera.

Permitió que descansara contra su pecho y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, no necesitaba de nada más.

…

Ahora Nines pasaba más tiempo con él en casa, como un amigo que hacía visitas más que ocasionales, por no decir casi todos los días cuando terminaba su trabajo, por la misma razón Connor le había ofrecido quedarse las veces que quisiera, era una rutina a la que se adaptó casi de inmediato.

Y con más tiempo que pasaba y la falta de espacio, casi podía decir que Nines estaba notando que algo estaba mal, sutil, casi intangible como el aire, pero estaba ahí, o tal vez, era algo distinto.

Lo escuchó en la noche entrando a la habitación de Hank sin permiso, no hizo ruido pero tampoco fue sutil, metiéndose en la cama con él, eso debería haberlo preocupado y lo hizo, sin embargo cualquier oportunidad para tocarlo era más que bienvenida, ser abrazado en medio de la noche y por voluntad propia eran como un regalo.

"¿Nines?" Este no respondió y trató de girarse para corresponder el abrazo, pero no pudo moverse.

"Algo está mal conmigo"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" 

"¿Sabes algo?" Susurró desde detrás de su oído, Connor pudo hacer muchas cosas con Nines, pero hacerlo estúpido no fue una.

"¿Quieres que te revise?, podemos ir mañana a Jerico…" Fue interrumpido. 

"No, lo que quiero es que seas más honesto conmigo"

"¿Por qué crees que no soy honesto contigo?" Hubo sincera curiosidad ahí.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas para evitar responderme" Guardó silencio porque parecía que Nines aún quería decir algo y tenía razón "Te dije que quería más que un beso y sólo sigues tocándome y mirándome como… como si tú también quisieras eso, pero me mantienes alejado, o solo estoy volviéndome loco, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en ti, no puedo…" Una mano en su estómago acarició este "Estuve pensado, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me ames?" 

"Te amo" Eso dolía, que pensara que no lo amaba cuando era todo para él, ¿qué hizo mal? Nines no se detuvo, tocó su entrepierna y Connor suspiró, las cosas se habían tornado de una forma inesperada "Bien, perdí, en verdad lo intenté" Nines estuvo a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando el mayor volvió a hablar "Nines, ¿estás aquí porque el juguete que compraste ya no es suficiente?" Sabiendo que ese había sido un golpe bajo, un secreto que Nines había mantenido celosamente guardado de él y una distracción perfecta, Connor uso esa oportunidad para girar sobre su costado y atraparlo entre él y la cama, su trasero presionando contra su cadera y sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza.

"¿Honestidad?, ¿en verdad quieres saber que puse una cámara en tu habitación?" Besó dulcemente sus labios entreabiertos, no había superado el shock aún, poder decirlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo, fue como un sueño "Amo la forma en que dices mi nombre cada vez que te corres, pequeña zorra cachonda" Saboreó esas palabras y el estremecimiento del cuerpo del menor, ¿estaba avergonzado?, ¿asustado?, ¿herido?, quizás todas ellas "Tienes una boca muy sucia Nines" Fue liberador poder decir lo que pensaba y como tal su siguiente beso no fue tan dulce como el resto, no había sido tan posesivo en mucho tiempo así que se aseguró de hacerlo entender que no bromeaba "¿O quieres que comience a hablar de cómo modifique tu programa?"

"¿Lo sabías?" Rodeó el cuello de Connor con sus brazos, el mayor lo vio en sus ojos, no le importaba.

Confesó haber modificado su sistema y nada en su expresión reflejaba miedo, desconcierto o interés, sino adoración pura y un poco de excitación. Había creado un monstruo hambriento de amor igual que él.

"¿Qué acabo de decir? Eres muy ruidoso" Dijo casi con ternura, Nines sonrió lascivamente y el rubor bañó sus mejillas.

"¿Te gustó?"

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I know that my English is not very good (again).
> 
> See you later.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in two weeks maybe


End file.
